Innerlijke duisternis
by Dutchdaenerys91
Summary: Wat als Wormstaart nooit de schuilplaats van James en Lily Potter had verraden? Wat zou er gebeurd zijn als hij in plaats daarvan Harry Potter had ontvoerd en had meegenomen naar Heer Voldemort? Dit is een vertaling van "The Darkness within", het eerste deel van de "Dark Prince" trilogie, geschreven door Kurinoone.
1. Hoofdstuk 1: Het Verraad

**Disclaimer****: Ik behoud me geen rechten voor op 'Harry Potter' en alle herkenbare dingen behoren toe aan JK Rowling. Deze fanfiction is een vertaling van het briljante 'The Darkness Within', geschreven door Kurinoone. (** s/5957714/1/The-Darkness-Within-The-Rewrite)

**Hoofdstuk 1: Het Verraad**

_Eng eigenlijk, hoeveel Harry op James lijkt_, dacht Lily. Ook al was hij pas een jaar oud, haar zoon Harry leek ongelooflijk veel op zijn vader. Zijn haar was net zo warrig als dat van James en had precies dezelfde kleur. Ze had al van alles geprobeerd, maar telkens als ze er iets van zei haalde James een hand door zijn haar waardoor het zo mogelijk nog warrig werd. _Gelukkig heeft hij mijn ogen, _ dacht Lily terwijl ze naar het kind keek, zijn smaragd groene ogen maakte hem zo mogelijk nog schattiger. Harry speelde zorgeloos met zijn speelgoed, af en toe een blik werpend op de deur. "Op wie wacht je lieverd?" kirde Lily liefdevol terwijl ze Harry tegen zich aan knuffelde. Natuurlijk wist ze al op wie hij wachtte. Elke avond was het hetzelfde, rond zeven uur wachtte Harry vol ongeduld op de thuiskomst van zijn vader. Natuurlijk heeft geen enkele gewone 1 jarige een besef van tijd, maar Harry was dan ook niet normaal, net zo goed als zijn ouders. De Potters waren namelijk een tovenaars familie.  
Alsof ze het zo af gesproken hadden, kwam James de woonkamer in. Hij keek nogal ontzet, maar zo gauw hij zijn familie zag zitten lichtten zijn hazel bruine ogen op en verscheen er een glimlach op zijn gezicht. "Dag kleine man van me," zei hij terwijl hij naar Harry toe liep. "Hoe is het met jou?" Harry strekte zijn kleine armpjes omhoog en James pakte hem op en gaf hem een grote knuffel. "James hoe vaak moet ik je er nog aan herinneren? Hij is een jongen en nog geen man!" berispte Lily hem speels. James haalde zijn schouders op, "jongen klinkt zo, ik weet het niet, raar.. Alsof ik hem een standje geef. Hij is gewoon mijn kleine man." Zei hij terwijl hij Harry liefdevol knuffelde. Lily keek met een glimlach naar haar man, zij dacht dat het er meer mee te maken had dat James niet te vaderlijk over wilde komen aangezien hij pas drieëntwintig jaar oud was.

Lily stond op het punt naar de keuken te gaan toen er op de deur geklopt werd. James was gelijk alert, zwijgend gaf hij Harry aan Lily en hij trok zijn wand. Hij liep richting de deur en gebaarde dat Lily naar de andere kamer moest gaan met Harry. Lily knikte en begaf zich gauw naar de bovenverdieping. Normaal gesproken zou Lily zich niet zomaar laten vertellen wat ze moest doen, zelfs niet door James, maar sinds die ellendige profetie bekend was geworden waren de dingen drastisch veranderd. Ze waren naar Goderics Eind verhuisd en slechts enkele vertrouwelingen wisten waar ze waren. Lily wachtte behoedzaam af, haar toverstaf in haar ene hand en Harry in haar andere arm. Als iemand ook maar een vinger zou uitsteken naar haar zoon zou ze diegene gelijk aanvallen met een bezwering.  
Beneden murmelde James een spreuk die hem de mogelijkheid gaf om te kijken wie er aan de deur stond. Plotseling opende de deur en hoorde Lily een hoop gelach en een stem die ze herkende uit duizenden. Lily haalde opgelucht adem, zich niet ervan bewust dat ze al die tijd haar adem in had gehouden. Ze verliet haar kamer en liep gauw de trap af. In de woonkamer stonden Sirius en Peter, de beste vrienden van James. Toen Lily nog op Zweinstein zat, had zich altijd enorm geërgerd aan Sirius, die altijd in de problemen kwam door de streken die hij uithaalde en waardoor ook James in de problemen kwam. Natuurlijk was James niet altijd onschuldig, maar sinds ze met hem getrouwd was gaf Lily er de voorkeur aan om Sirius overal de schuld van te geven. Peter was altijd de meest stille van het stel, en Lily vroeg zich soms af hoe hij deel uit kon maken van de groep strekenmakers. Remus was de enige waar Lily een intelligent gesprek mee kon voeren. Ze zag dat hij er vanavond niet bij was en ze realiseerde zich dat het waarschijnlijk weer last had van zijn 'harige probleempje', zoals Sirius zijn weerwolf toestand had gedoopt.  
"Je had op z'n minst kunnen laten weten dat je langs zou komen Sluipvoet." Merkte Lily op terwijl ze Harry aan zijn peetvader gaf, die hem enthousiast aanpakte en dicht tegen zich aan knuffelde. "Maar dat zou juist het verrassingselement verpesten!" zei hij terwijl hij een blaffende lach uitte. Harry zwaaide met zijn armen en giechelde om Sirius' gebruikelijke capriolen. Lily keek met liefdevolle blik naar het tafereel voor haar, ze kon zien dat haar zoontje dol was op zijn peetvader. Peter keek ook naar de twee, maar het leek haast of hij er met een blik van spijt naar keek. Lily was er niet helemaal zeker van, maar ze dacht dat het leek alsof hij ergens enorm mee in zijn maag zat. "Gaat alles wel goed, Peter?" vroeg ze terwijl ze een hand op zijn schouders legde. Hij verschoof ongemakkelijk onder haar aanraking en deed zijn best om haar ogen te ontwijken. "Euh.. Jahoor, ik.. ik heb gewoon een heel lange dag gehad, dat is alles." Zei hij stilletjes. "Praat me er niet van," viel James in. "Ik heb ook een uiterst vervelende dag gehad."

"Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg Sirius terwijl hij Harry aan zijn schouderlange donkere haar liet trekken.

"Met al die aanvallen, die vanuit alle hoeken lijken te komen, weet ik niet meer hoe lang we het nog vol kunnen houden voordat het helemaal mis gaat.." antwoordde James. Hij hield van zijn baan, als Schouwer voor het Ministerie van Toverkunst, maar hij moest toegeven dat hij deze carrière alleen maar had gekozen omdat Sirius dat had gedaan. Ook al was hij al snel dol op zijn rol als voorvechter van het Licht. Maar sinds de profetie over Harry was gemaakt, merkte hij dat hij steeds meer paranoïde werd. Hij vond het idee dat zijn kind zo'n grote verantwoordelijkheid kreeg toegeworpen helemaal niets. De wereld redden was zijn taak en niet die van zijn zoon die nauwelijks twee was. Dit resulteerde erin dat James dag en nacht bezig was met het elimineren van de troepen van Voldemort. Maar dit werd steeds moeilijker en leverde steeds meer stress op aangezien Voldemort de schouwers altijd één stap voor leek te zijn.

Sirius keek met een zwaar hart naar de trieste blik in de ogen van zijn beste vriend. Sirius, Remus, James en Peter warren allemaal schouwers, maar James was degene die het meest gefocust was op de oorlog. Hij was degene die wilde dat de oorlog zo snel mogelijk over was, zodat zijn zoon een normaal leven kon leiden.

Lily zuchtte diep en pakte Harry over van Sirius, terwijl ze hem in haar armen wiegde liep ze de trap op naar zijn kinderkamer. Ze legde hem zachtjes in zijn ledikantje en streek over zijn haar in een nieuwe, vruchteloze, poging om zijn haar netjes te krijgen. "Nu is het nog grappig, maar geloof mij, als je ouder bent zul het niet meer zo leuk vinden als je jouw haar niet netjes krijgt." Zei ze terwijl de zwart harige jongen giechelde en de vingers van zijn moeder probeerde beet te pakken. Lily draaide zich om en liet de jongen vrolijk spelend achter. Ze was halverwege de trap toen een angstaanjagend voorgevoel haar bekroop, er was iets mis. Het was niet zo dat ze iets hoorde, maar juist de afwezigheid van elk geluid was wat haar zorgen baarde. De drie mannen in de woonkamer waren dodelijk stil, en dat op zich was al vreemd aangezien Sirius normaal gesproken heel erg aanwezig was. Lily haalde diep adem en hield haar toverstaf in de aanslag. Wat ze zag toen ze de woonkamer in liep zou haar voor altijd blijven achtervolgen. Op de grond lag James met naast zijn hoofd een groeiend plas bloed, een gebroken fles vuur whisky lag een eindje verderop. Sirius lag buiten bewustzijn naast de bank. "Oh mijn god… James! James!" schreeuwde Lily in paniek.

Ze rende naar haar man, de derde persoon in de kamer totaal vergeten. Als ze hem had opgemerkt, verscholen achter de deur, dan had ze misschien de tragedie die zou volgen kunnen vermijden. Terwijl Lily op haar man af liep, kwam Peter uit zijn schuilplaats tevoorschijn en voor ze kon reageren, viel hij haar aan. "Paralitis!"

Lily viel achterover, al buiten bewustzijn nog voor ze de grond raakte. Peter haalde bibberend adem terwijl hij rond keek naar de mensen in de kamer, buiten bewustzijn op de vloer, allen verraden door iemand die zij als vriend en vertrouweling beschouwden. Hij probeerde zijn bonzende hart te kalmeren. Als hij geen monddoodbezwering op de deur had geuit, was hij er zeker van dat het luid bonzen van zijn hart te horen was geweest boven het geluid van de brekende fles waarmee hij James en Sirius had aangevallen.

Hij keek nog één keer met spijt naar zijn vrienden, waarna hij de kamer verliet op weg naar de slaapkamer van Harry. "Vergeef me, Harry… Het spijt me zo James, Sirius.. Het spijt me zo…" bleef hij maar herhalen terwijl hij de trap op liep. Hij had nooit gedacht dat hij zo ver zou komen. Hij had gehoopt dat James of Sirius hem zou stoppen, of dat Lily hem had opgemerkt en had tegen gehouden. Maar doordat ze hem nooit zouden verdenken van verraad, laat staan van een aanval en ontvoering van Harry, was hij zo ver gekomen. Hij wilde dit niet doen, maar er was geen andere manier.

Langzaam opende hij de deur en hij vond Harry diep in slaap, zijn pluchen hippogrief in zijn armpjes geklemd. Peter keek naar het slapende kind en voelde een golf van schuld door zijn lichaam razen. Hij zou een kind naar zijn dood leiden. Dit kind was nog geen twee jaar oud, een baby nog. Peter dacht terug aan de dag dat Harry geboren werd. Hij was net zo blij als de rest van de vrienden. Maar sinds de profetie waren de dingen veranderd. Deze jongen was de 'Uitverkorene', degene die uiteindelijk de Heer van het Duister moest verslaan. Maar Peter wist als geen ander hoe machtig heer Voldemort was, niemand kon hem stoppen, niemand maakte een kans tegenover hem. Heer Voldemort zou deze oorlog winnen, en wanneer het zo ver zou zijn, dan zou Peter een macht krijgen die zijn stoutste dromen te boven zou gaan. Het kind stond hiervoor in de weg. Zich ervan overtuigend dat dit de enige manier was om zijn eigen overleven veilig te stellen, lichtte Peter het slapende jongetje uit zijn ledikantje. Hij haastte zich de trap af en zonder nog maar om te kijken naar de drie lichamen op de vloer van de woonkamer, opende hij de voordeur en verliet het huis in Goderics Eind met het voornemen om nooit meer terug te keren.

Peter begon te rennen tot hij aan de rand kwam van de beschermingsbezweringen die rond het huis geplaatst waren. Zo gauw hij zich ervan verzekerde dat hij voorbij de beschermingen was, verdwijnselde hij naar de schuilplaats van zijn Heer. Zijn Meester wachtte op hem, vergezeld door twee van zijn volgelingen die hij het meest vertrouwde.

Met bevende handen legde Peter Harry op de stenen vloer vlak voor Voldemort, verrassend genoeg was het kind nog steeds diep in slaap. Peter vil op zijn knieën en kroop naar Voldemort, hij kuste de zoom van diens gewaad voor hij met een bevend stem begon te spreken. "Heer, ik heb gedaan wat u van mij vroeg. Dit is Harry."

Voldemort keek met zijn wrede bloedrode ogen naar het slapende kind, een tevreden grijns verscheen op zijn gezicht. Hij was een aantrekkelijke man, met lang donker haar en een knap gezicht. Het enige dat zijn ware aard prijsgaf, waren de bloed rode ogen, die eenieder die hem rechtstreeks aan durfde te kijken zouden doen sidderen en vrezen voor hun leven. Hij rukte zijn blik los van het kind en wendde zich tot de ineengekrompen dooddoener en spion aan zijn voeten.

"Sta op, Peter. Je hebt je taak goed volbracht," Sprak hij met een koude, hoge stem. "dit is de eerste keer dat je het niet verpest en je hebt je eindelijk eens nuttig gemaakt." Hij keek toe hoe de zielig maken bevend op stond, terwijl hij zijn eeuwige dank uitte en bleef doorgaan over hoe genadig zijn heer en meester was. "Genoeg!" siste Voldemort, Peter was gelijk stil. "Bella, pak de jongen op en laat me de blaag eens van dichtbij bekijken!" Belle liep snel voorbij Lucius, die zijn blik omlaag gericht hield, en pakte Harry op van de koude vloer. Ze liep op de Heer van het Duister af en hield het kind naar hem op.

Voldemort nam elk detail van het kind in zich op. Hij verachtte kinderen, nooit had hij kunnen vergeten hoe in zijn verleden de andere kinderen hem hadden gepest en getreiterd in dat vreselijke weeshuis. Dit kind had echter een aantrekkingskracht op hem dat geen enkel persoon eerder had gehad. Voldemort kon haast het krachtige magische aura voelen dat om het kind leek te hangen. Dit kind was buitengewoon, en er kon geen twijfel over bestaan, als Voldemort hem zou laten leven zou de Potter blaag opgroeien tot een machtig tovenaar. Misschien wel zo machtig als hij, Heer van het Duister. _Wat een verspilling van macht!_ dacht Voldemort. Hij trok zijn toverstaf en hoorde de drie aanwezige dooddoeners hun adem in houden. Hij glimlachte naar zichzelf. Hij ging ervan genieten om degene te vernietigen die voorbestemd was om hem te verslaan.

Net toen hij zijn staf op het hoofd van Harry wees, opende het kind zijn ogen en staarde met zijn grote onschuldige smaragdgroene ogen naar Voldemort. Er klonk een gemompelde bezwering en een verblindende groene flits verlichtte de kamer. Peter had net daarvoor zijn ogen gesloten, maar nog steeds voelde hij de kracht van de spreuk en door zijn gesloten oogleden zag hij de groene flits. _Het spijt me Harry,_ was alles wat hij kon denken toen het groene licht wegvaagde en iedereen wederom door duisternis omhuld was.


	2. Hoofdstuk 2: de Prins van het Duister

**Disclaimer****: Ik behoud me geen rechten voor op 'Harry Potter' en alle herkenbare dingen behoren toe aan JK Rowling. Deze fanfiction is een vertaling van het briljante 'The Darkness Within', geschreven door Kurinoone. (** s/5957714/1/The-Darkness-Within-The-Rewrite)

**Hoofdstuk 2: De Prins van het Duister**

Lily slaakte een diepe zucht en schoof de opstellen die ze aan het nakijken was opzij. Toverdranken was een veel moeilijker vak dan veel mensen dachten. Ze leunde achterover in haar stoel en wreef over haar nek, die inmiddels stijf was geworden van het constant voorover gebogen zitten. Ze wilde alle opstellen nagekeken hebben voor ze naar bed ging, maar het bleek meer werk te zijn dan ze vooraf dacht. Ze keek om zich heen en nam de omgeving in haar op. Haar personeelsverblijf op Zweinstein was erg huiselijk, ondanks dat deze zich in de kerkers bevond. Ze had de kamer een vrouwelijke uitstraling proberen te geven door de muren zo goed als ze kon te decoreren. Op haar bureau stonden verschillende foto's van haar gezin. Ze vond het prettig om het gezicht van een dierbare te kunnen zien als ze hard aan het werken was, zeker nu ze James nog nauwelijks kon zien. Dit kwam natuurlijk doordat beiden het ontzettend druk hadden, zij met het lesgeven in Toverdranken en James met zijn schouwer plichten, en dan waren ze ook nog part time leden van de Orde van de Feniks. Al deze bezigheden slokten hun tijd op, de enige mogelijkheid om met het hele gezin bij elkaar te zijn waren de feestdagen.

Ze zou full time voor de Orde gewerkt hebben, ware het niet dat ze dat Damien, haar zoon, niet aan wilde doen. Twee jaar geleden was hij begonnen op Zweinstein en Lily had de baan als Toverdrank professor aangenomen toen deze haar werd aangeboden. Ze wist dat Damien zou klagen dat hij geen streken uit kon halen als zijn eigen moeder les zou geven op zijn school, maar dat was voor haar geen reden om de baan af te wijzen.

Ze zuchtte diep en keek naar één van de foto's van haar zoon. Deze was vorig jaar genomen toen Damien nog een eerstejaars was. In tegenstelling tot zijn oudere broer, leek hij niet sprekend op James. Hij had wel dezelfde donkere haar kleur, maar het zat nooit zo warrig. Hij had James' ogen, een diepe hazelbruine kleur, die altijd wist te gebruiken om onder een straf uit te komen, net als zijn vader dat zo goed kon. Zijn gelaatstrekken hadden echter meer weg van Lily. Hij had dezelfde neus als zijn moeder, zijn mond en zelfs zijn glimlach waren precies het zelfde. Ook had hij haar vurige temperament geërfd. Hij was een goede mix van beide ouders. Sirius had de taak op zich genomen om van Damien een strekenmaker te maken, net zoals James ooit was. Lily was hier niet zo blij mee, maar Damien was natuurlijk maar al te gretig om de kunst af te kijken van één van de beruchtste strekenmakers.

Lily wendde haar blik af van Damien en keek naar een foto van James, ze had hem al twee weken niet gezien en ze miste hem zo erg dat haar hart er pijn van deed. Maar deze pijn was niets vergeleken bij de kwelling die ze voelde als ze naar de foto keek die naast die van James stond. Deze foto was slechts drie dagen voor de tragedie genomen, de tragedie waarbij haar zoon van haar was weggenomen. Haar smaragdgroene ogen waren gericht op de foto van haar oudste zoon, Harry. Hij was aan het lachten en wees met zijn kleine vingertjes naar haar. Haar hart trok pijnlijk samen als ze naar haar baby keek. Ze keek weg van de foto naar een kleine kalender op haar bureau, vandaag was het 31 mei. Haar adem stokte in haar keel. _Twee maanden, _ dacht ze, _over precies twee maanden zou hij zestien zijn geworden en zou hij beginnen aan zijn zesde jaar op Zweinstein._

Ze dacht altijd op deze manier aan Harry. Voor James was het erg moeilijk om met haar te praten over Harry en hoe hij zou zijn opgegroeid, wat hij zou doen als hij nog zou leven. De emotionele klap van het verliezen van een kind was zoveel harder voor James. Per slot van rekening was het _zijn _vriend de Harry van hen had weggenomen uit hun eigen huis, het was _zijn _vriend die hun kind aan dat monster had gegeven. Hij had gezworen wraak te nemen op Peter en Voldemort voor het vermoorden van zijn zoon. James had geluk gehad dat de klap op zijn hoofd zijn dood niet was geworden, hij had ontzettend veel bloed verloren en hij was twee weken buiten westen geweest. Hij heeft het zichzelf altijd ontzettend kwalijk genomen dat hij niet in staat was om zijn zoon te beschermen. Het duurde maanden voor hij in staat was iets anders te zeggen dan "Het spijt me zo Harry… vergeef me alsjeblieft… Ik kon je niet beschermen…"

Het was de geboorte van Damien, twee jaar later, die James weer deed opleven. Toen Damien in zijn leven kwam werd James weer enigszins de oude. Hij was ontzettend beschermend over zijn jongste, meer zelfs dan Lily. Maar het was niet zo dat Damien zo beschermd werd opgevoed, dat hij geen lol mocht hebben. Integendeel zelfs, Lily moest toegeven dat er waarschijnlijk niet één kind was dat zo verwend werd als Damien. Dat betekende niet dat Damien die dingen als vanzelfsprekend zag, hij was overal altijd dankbaar voor en was een goed jongen.

Lily wist haar blik van Harry los te rukken en wreef vermoeid in haar ogen. Ze stond op en liep naar de kleine slaapkamer waar een klein hemelbed stond. Ze stond op het punt onder de dekens te kruipen toen ze een zacht getik op de raam horen. Ze keek naar buiten en zag dat een kleine bruine uil haar aanstaarde. Lily glimlachte en liep naar de raam om het kleine schepsel binnen te laten. De uil kraste van blijdschap en stak zijn poot uit waar een rolletje perkament aan bevestigd was. Lily nam deze dankbaar aan en merkte niet meer dat de uil meteen weer wegvloog. Ze wist dat de brief van James was, aangezien hij altijd gebruik maakte van een van de ministerie uilen. Ze rukte het zegel kapot en begon te lezen.

_Mijn liefste Lily,_

_Hoe gaat het met je schat? Ik hoop dat je uit de problemen weet te blijven. En dat doet me er aan denken, hoe is het met onze kleine strekenmaker? Ik hoop dat je je hem niet teveel laat nablijven. Je mag Damy vertellen dat ik kaartjes heb weten te bemachtigen voor het WK zwerkbal! Bulgarije tegen Ierland! Zo spannend, kan niet wachten! Maar goed, ehm… Kun je het nog een beetje volhouden lieverd? _

_Hopelijk kan ik dit weekend jouw kant op komen, misschien dat we dan naar Zweinsveld kunnen gaan. Houd nog even vol liefste en geef Damien een knuffel van me._

_James_

Lily glimlachte en legde de brief op haar bureau. James en Zwerkbal, de één kon niet zonder de ander bestaan. Maar Damien zou het een leuke verrassing vinden, hij zeurde de al drie weken om kaartjes voor deze wedstrijd Ze wist dat James een supporter was van Ierland, terwijl Damen en Sirius altijd supporters waren geweest van Bulgarije. _Dit kan nog wel een interessant worden, _ dacht Lily terwijl ze haar bed in kroop. Ze was zo moe dat ze bijna onmiddellijk in slaap viel. Het enige wat ze nog dacht was _Ik vraag me af wie Harry zou aanmoedigen…_

In een verduisterde kamer, waar diverse boeken en stukken perkament verspreid over de vloer lagen, zat een lange donkerharige tovenaar. Zij een zijn blauwe ogen waren gefixeerd op het glas in zijn hand, hij staarde naar de amberkleurige vloeistof alsof hij half en half verwachtte dat deze van kleur zou gaan veranderen. De werkelijkheid was dat hij de vloeistof nauwelijks opmerkte. Zijn gedachten waren mijlenver weg, bij een zeer verontrustende kwestie.

Hij wist dat, wat hij wilde ondernemen, ontzettend gevaarlijk was. Hij wist, in feite, dat anderen dachten dat hij niet goed bij zijn hoofd was om zo'n stunt uit te halen. Het chanteren van de Heer van het Duister was ook niet bepaald iets wat je licht kon opnemen. Maar hij wist dat als hij zou slagen, dan zou hij een ongelooflijke macht krijgen. Hij maakte al deel uit van de harde kern van Heer Voldemort, een elite groep Dooddoeners. En de Heer van het Duister zou hem alles geven wat hij wilde als hij zijn mond maar zou houden. Het was goed mogelijk dat hij de meest machtige Dooddoener was. Het was het risico waard.

Jason Riley's hand beefde als hij weer terug dacht aan wat hij riskeerde. Hij bracht het glas naar zijn lippen en dronk de inhoud in één teug leeg, hopend dat dit de angst uit zijn lijf zou verdrijven. Net toen hij zijn lege glas op tafel wilde zetten, flikkerde het licht en werd het donker. De dooddoener zat als bevroren in zijn stoel, hij greep zijn toverstok stevig vast, zijn knokkels werden wit door de kracht waarmee hij zijn stok vast greep. Langzaam stond hij op, alle hoeken van de kamer doorzoekend met zijn ogen.

"Lumos." fluisterde hij, het puntje van zijn toverstok lichtte op, maar dit was bij lange na niet genoeg om hem gerust te stellen. Met zijn verlichtte toverstok in zijn hand liep hij dwars door de kamer naar de deur. _Hij_ was hier, daar was Jason zeker van. Langzaam opende Jason de deur, zijn onderbewustzijn vertelde hem dat hij niet bang moest zijn. Terwijl hij in de deuropening stond, wachtte hij tot er iets zou gebeuren. Hij kon niemand zien in de duisternis, hij hield zijn verlichtte toverstok omhoog, maar nog steeds zag hij niets of niemand.

Net toen hij naar buiten wilde stappen, voelde hij het, het leek alsof de lucht om hem heen veranderde. Hij bevroor op zijn plaats. De paniek die omhoog borrelde probeerde hij in te dammen, zonder zich om te draaien naar zijn gast, begon hij te spreken. "Ik wist dat je zou komen." Zei hij, nog steeds in de deuropening staand. "En toch was je niet voorbereid." Kwam het antwoord.

Jason draaide zich langzaam om, zodat hij zijn gast aan kon kijken. Hij deed zijn best om door de duisternis iets te zien, maar het enige wat hij kon opmaken was een silhouet. "Ben je hier om mij te vermoorden?" vroeg Jason met bibberende stem, terwijl de angst door zijn lijf gierde.

De figuur stapte naar voren, zodat het licht van Jasons toverstok hem verlichtte. Jason nam de verschijning van de tovenaar voor hem in zich op. Gehuld in een donkere mantel, zijn gezicht verscholen achter een zilveren masker dat alleen de smaragd groene ogen vrij gaf, stond de persoon die alle dooddoeners vreesden. De Prins van het Duister, de zoon van Heer Voldemort.

"Jij hebt Heer Voldemort verraden. De straf die hierop staat is de dood." woede klonk door in deze woorden.

Jason merkte op dat de toverstok van de jongen niet op hem gericht was, en hij probeerde dit in zijn voordeel te gebruiken. "Geef me nog een kans, een kans om me te verontschuldigen. Ik bedoelde het niet om… AVADA KEDAVRA!" Jason maakte een plotselinge beweging terwijl hij de vloek des doods op zijn tegenstander afvuurde. De tovenaar in het zilveren masker sprong opzij, de groene lichtflits ontwijkend. Jason richtte zijn toverstok opnieuw en probeerde nogmaals om zijn tegenstander te doden. Zijn toverstok werd echter uit zijn hand gerukt nog voor de woorden zijn mond konden verlaten. De kracht van de non-verbale ontwapeningsspreuk was zo plotseling en krachtig, dat deze ervoor zorgde dat Jasons toverstok uit zijn handen vloog. Toen de toverstok de grond raakte, doofde het licht en stond Jason wederom in volledige duisternis.

De dooddoener greep zijn kans en dook ineen om de vloeken die op hem afgevuurd werden te ontwijken. Hij probeerde zo laag mogelijk bij de grond te blijven terwijl hij richting de trap sprintte. Hij vloog haast te trap af richting de openhaard, met het voornemen om met brandstof te ontvluchten. Hij bereikte net de onderste trede van de trap toen hij een vloek over zijn hoofd voelde scheren. Vanuit zijn instinct dook hij weg, op dat moment voelde hij de punt van een toverstok in zijn nek. "Sta op!" klonk het bevel, de dooddoener kwam langzaam omhoog. Hij was bijna een kop groter dan de Prins van het Duister, maar dit stelde hem niet gerust. "Alsjeblieft.." probeerde hij nog een keer. De lichten flikkerden weer aan en Jason keek recht in een paar ontstellend groene ogen, die tot zijn ontsteltenis, geen enkele medelijden toonden.

"Je bent een verrader, en voor verraders bestaat er maar een straf." Siste de Prins van het Duister. Nog voor Jason kon reageren werd hij geraakt door een groene lichtflits, recht tussen zijn ogen. Ogenblikkelijk viel de dooddoener dood neer. De Prins keek nog een keer naar het lichaam op de grond voordat hij zich omdraaide en verdween. Zijn opdracht was volbracht.


	3. Hoofdstuk 3: Onverklaarbare Moorden

**Disclaimer****: Ik behoud me geen rechten voor op 'Harry Potter' en alle herkenbare dingen behoren toe aan JK Rowling. Deze fanfiction is een vertaling van het briljante 'The Darkness Within', geschreven door Kurinoone. (** s/5957714/1/The-Darkness-Within-The-Rewrite)

**Hoofdstuk 3: Onverklaarbare Moorden**

Lily was niet blij, en dat is nog zacht uitgedrukt. Ze keek al twee weken ernaar uit dat ze James weer zou zien, maar toen hij er was hadden ze nog geen twee woorden gesproken voordat Perkamentus hen had opgeroepen voor een urgente Orde vergadering. James nog had niet eens de kans gekregen om Damien te begroeten. Lily zat met haar armen over elkaar, en deed haar uiterste best om haar slechte humeur niet te laten doorschemeren. Een paar minuten alleen met haar man, dat was alles wat ze wilde. Was dat nou zoveel gevraagd?

Haar overpeinzingen werden verstoord toen iedereen in de kamer stil viel. James kwam naast haar zitten en kneep bemoedigend in haar hand. Ze keek naar hem op en gaf hem een bemoedigende glimlach. Terwijl ze de kamer rond keek zag ze de gezichten van haar vrienden en kennissen, allemaal getekend door vermoeidheid en sommigen keken verward. Naast Romeo Wolkeveldt zat de altijd paranoïde Dwaaloog Dolleman. Tops viel, zoals altijd, op door haar zuurstokroze haar. Naast James zaten natuurlijk Remus en Sirius, en een stukje verderop zaten Professor Anderling en Severus Sneep. Ze keken met een nieuwsgierige blik in hun ogen naar Albus Perkamentus. Naast hem waren twee lege stoelen, Lily probeerde deze te negeren. Ze kon het niet aan om aan hen te denken. Ze keek de andere kant op, een hoop leden die aanwezig waren kon ze wel van gezicht, maar niet van naam, de meeste kwamen van het ministerie van toverkunst.

Haar aandacht werd getrokken door het schoolhoofd die was opgestaan en voor de orde leden stond. Perkamentus leek zeer vermoeid, uitgeput zelfs, net als de rest. Hij schraapte zijn keel en het gemurmel stierf onmiddellijk weg. Hij keek naar de aanwezigen en zag dat sommigen geïrriteerd waren door de last minute vergadering, terwijl de meesten zich schrap leken te zetten voor nog meer slecht nieuws. Perkamentus besloot meteen maar de reden van de vergadering te onthullen.

"Dames, heren. Dankjewel dat jullie in grote getalen aanwezig konden zijn op zo'n korte termijn. Ik ben me ervan bewust dat velen van jullie plannen hebben moeten omgooien, dus ik zal het zo kort mogelijk proberen te houden." Hij keek met een veelbetekenende blik in de richting van Lily, zij voelde een blos omhoog kruipen en sloeg haar ogen neer om naar haar handen in haar schoot te kijken. "Het is oké, Lily. Niemand heeft het verder gemerkt." Grapte Sirius. Lily wierp hem een scherpe blik toe, maar zei verder niets.

"Het doel van deze vergadering is om een paar vreemde gebeurtenissen uit de voorbije maanden te bespreken," ging Perkamentus verder. "Zoals jullie allemaal weten, zijn er in de afgelopen maanden verschillende aanvallen op dooddoeners geweest. Velen zijn hierbij gedood, maar een hoop zijn met opzet in leven gelaten, zij het zwaargewond. Veel van deze dooddoeners hebben zichzelf aangegeven, en zijn vrijwillig naar de Dementors van Azkaban gegaan om zichzelf te redden van verdere aanvallen. In principe is dit natuurlijk mooi, en geen reden tot zorgen. Echter het feit dat noch de orde, noch het ministerie achter deze aanvallen zitten, zorgt ervoor dat de vraag steeds groter wordt naar wie er dan wel achter deze aanvallen zit." Het was doodstil in de ruimte, alle ogen waren gericht op Perkamentus. "De meest recente aanval was afgelopen nacht. Een dooddoener genaamd Jason Riley is vermoord in zijn eigen huis. Het ministerie zegt hier niet achter te zitten en we weten dat het niemand van de orde was. Dit leidt tot vraag wie deze dooddoeners opspoort en vermoord." Eindigde Perkamentus bezorgd klinkend.

"Wat maakt het uit? Wie het ook zijn, ze vermoorden dooddoeners en helpen ons dus. Waarom zou dit reden tot zorgen zijn?" vroeg Dolleman met zijn norse stem. Een aantal aanwezigen mompelden instemmend.

"We hebben reden tot zorgen omdat we niet weten wie het is en waarom deze moorden worden gepleegd." Legde Perkamentus uit.

"Misschien is er nog een geheime organisatie, net als de orde? Misschien heeft nog iemand een groep opgericht om tegen Jeweetwel te vechten, en richten ze zich voornamelijk op dooddoeners?" opperde Tops.

"Dat is natuurlijk een mogelijkheid," antwoorde Perkamentus met een knikje in haar richting. "Maar ik denk dat het wijsheid is als we zo snel mogelijk uitvinden wat de waarheid in deze kwestie is."

Lily merkte op dat er iets was dat Perkamentus niet wilde zeggen. Ze had een hoop tijd met hem doorgebracht, eerst als een van zijn studenten, toen als orde lid en nu als een van zijn personeelsleden en ze kon zijn dat hij iets achterhield.

"Perkamentus, is er misschien nog iets?" vroeg ze, zich afvragend of er misschien meer nieuws was. Perkamentus keek naar Lily, zijn priemende blauwe ogen op haar gezicht gefixeerd alsof hij worstelde met zijn gedachten, hij slaakte een diepe zucht.

"Ik heb een vermoeden, en op dit moment is dat alles, dat gezien de aard van de moorden, Voldemort zelf verantwoordelijk is voor deze aanvallen."

De aanwezigen hielden plots hun adem in toen de naam van de Heer van het Duister werd vermeld. Perkamentus zuchtte mentaal, hoe vaak had hij hen wel net duidelijk willen maken dat de angst voor een naam onnozel was. Voldemort zou heus niet ineens verschijnen als je zijn naam hardop uitsprak.

"Waarom denk je dat?" begon Anderling nadat ze haar moed weer bijeen had geraapt.

"Zoals ik al zei, is het nog maar een vermoeden. Wat ik wel weet is dat Voldemort niet achterover zou leunen en niet zou reageren als zijn mannen zomaar worden vervolgd en vermoord. Van wat we nu weten is Voldemort niet eens van plan er iets aan te doen. Het lijkt wel alsof hij er content mee is dat deze mannen uit de weg worden geruimd. Het doet mij vermoeden dat deze mannen hem misschien in de weg stonden, verkeerd bloed hebben gezet en dat Voldemort heeft geregeld dat ze opgeruimd werden." Eindigde Perkamentus.

"Maar waarom zou hij zijn eigen mannen willen vermoorden? Iets klopt er niet." Zei Remus.

"Ik weet het niet. Daarom denk ik dat het een goed idee is om zoveel mogelijk informatie te verzamelen." Zei Perkamentus terwijl hij zich naar Sneep draaide. "Severus, ik wil van je vragen zoveel mogelijk informatie te achterhalen als je kan. Ik heb een lijst van de gestorven dooddoeners samengesteld. Kijk of je uit kan vinden met welke opdracht ze bezig waren voor ze vermoord werden. Probeer erachter te komen of ze Voldemorts plannen in de war hebben gegooid of hem hebben tegengewerkt." Perkamentus schoof een stuk perkament naar Sneep, deze pakte het stuk perkament maar keek er niet naar. Zijn donkere ogen waren gefixeerd op het schoolhoofd.

"Goed, dat was het voor vandaag. Ik wil jullie danken voor jullie geduld en tijd." Eindigde Perkamentus met een beleefd knikje in de richting van de Orde Leden.

James stond op van zijn stoel, net als de rest, zijn hoofd duizelde van dit nieuws. "Wat denk jij ervan Gaffel?" vroeg Sirius zijn beste vriend. "Denk jij dat er een ander geheim genootschap is, of heeft Voldemort besloten dat hij nieuwe volgers nodig heeft?" Lily keek naar hem met een felle blik, maar reageerde niet op de laatste opmerking.

"Ik weet het niet, Sluipvoet." Antwoordde James.

"Ik moet Dwaaloog gelijk geven. Ik denk dat we ons niet te veel zorgen moeten maken wie deze moorden pleegt, zolang het maar dooddoeners zijn die hij aanvalt." Ging Sirius verder, terwijl hij met zijn vriend naar de haard liep. Hij hoefde nergens heen, aangezien het hoofdkwartier zijn thuis was. James zei niets, maar diep van binnen moest hij Perkamentus gelijk geven. Als Voldemort het niet eens was met deze moorden zou hij ongetwijfeld wraak willen nemen. Het feit dat hij helemaal niet gepland had kon alleen maar betekenen dat hij degene was die de opdracht tot deze moorden had gegeven.


	4. Hoofdstuk 4: De Wereld van de Prins

**Disclaimer****: Ik behoud me geen rechten voor op 'Harry Potter' en alle herkenbare dingen behoren toe aan JK Rowling. Deze fanfiction is een vertaling van het briljante 'The Darkness Within', geschreven door Kurinoone. (** s/5957714/1/The-Darkness-Within-The-Rewrite)

**Hoofdstuk 4: De Wereld van de Prins  
**

Harry zuchtte diep en probeerde zich opnieuw te concentreren. Het was al moeilijk genoeg om deze lastige vloek onder de knie te krijgen, de constante pijn in zijn litteken hielp daar niet bepaald in mee. Hij probeerde nogmaals om aandacht te besteden aan Bella, terwijl ze aan het doordraven was over het feit dat hij moest focussen op de wil om pijn te veroorzaken, om daadwerkelijk het bot te laten breken. Dat was de enige manier om de bottenbreekvloek te laten werken. Haar constante gewauwel over pijn zorgde ervoor dat zijn hoofdpijn alsmaar erger werd. Hij wierp haar een boze blik toe, terwijl zij er overduidelijk van genoot dat zij een keer ergens beter in was dan Harry.

"Ach, wat is er Prins? Lukt het allemaal niet vandaag?" grinnikte ze plagend terwijl Harry gefrustreerd over zijn voorhoofd wreef.

"Hou op Bella, ik heb vandaag geen zin in jouw plagerijen." Antwoordde hij terwijl hij zijn voorhoofd kneedde met zijn knokkels. De grijns verdween onmiddellijk van het gezicht van Bella en ze rende naar Harry toe. "Harry, gaat het wel goed? Heb je weer last van je litteken? Het spijt me, Harry. Als ik dat had geweten…" verontschuldigde ze zich, terwijl ze Harry's handen van zijn voorhoofd haalde en probeerde vast te stellen hoeveel pijn hij had. Harry deed zijn best om de pijn uit te sluiten. Hij had er altijd een hekel aan gehad dat hij een soort uithangbord was geworden voor de stemmingen van zijn vader. Toen hij jonger was kwam de harde kern van dooddoeners altijd eerst naar hem voordat ze naar Heer Voldemort gingen om te vragen in wat voor stemming hij was. Als zijn litteken nog geen pijn deed, dan deed dat het wel als ze bij zijn vader waren geweest.

Harry klemde zijn kaken op elkaar en probeerde weg te komen van Bella, hij kon dit wel aan zonder dat zij zich zorgen om hem maakte. "Bella, het gaat goed met me. Laat me nou maar gewoon met rust, we maken de training wel af als vader is afgekoeld."

Bella liet Harry meteen los. "Goed, laat het me maar weten als je er weer klaar voor bent." Ze liep richting de deur van de trainingsruimte, ze draaide zich om en zag Harry nog steeds gefrustreerd over zijn voorhoofd wrijven. _Hij is te trots voor zijn eigen bestwil,_ dacht ze. "Harry ik kom zo terug met een pijnbestrijdingsdrank, en nee je hoeft niet te zeggen dat je het niet nodig hebt!"

Harry glimlachte zwakjes en knikte haar toe. Hij zou geen nee zeggen tegen enige pijnbestrijding op dit moment. Hij mocht Bella heel erg, maar als ze te moederlijk deed voelde hij zich altijd ongemakkelijk. Samen met vader en Lucius, was zij verantwoordelijk voor zijn training. Ze was een goede docent en hij kon zien dat ze om hem gaf. Hij was er niet helemaal zeker van of dat verstandig was, aangezien zijn vader hem altijd had geleerd dat gevoelens van liefde een teken van zwakte waren. Al was het lastig om niet om haar te geven, zij had hem immers opgevoed.

Harry was zo diep in gedachten verzonken dat hij niet eens had gemerkt dat Bella weer terug was. "Kijk eens, alsjeblieft." Zei ze, terwijl ze een klein flesje in zijn handen drukte. Harry nam het dankbaar aan en dronk het flesje in één keer leeg. Hij voelde het effect van het drankje meteen, al was de pijn nog niet helemaal weg. Die zou pas verdwijnen als zijn vader z'n woede kwijt was, aangezien het die woede was die voor de pijn zorgde. "Waarom besluit hij altijd ongelooflijk geïrriteerd of boos te zijn als ik in de buurt ben?" vroeg Harry ongelukkig.

"Niet zo oneerbiedig over je vader praten, Harry!" snauwde Bella hem toe.

Harry grinnikte zachtjes voordat hij haar een blik toewierp, speelse woede schemerde door in zijn groene ogen. "Sorry dat ik het niet leuk vind als mijn hoofd in tweeën lijkt te splijten!"

"Hij doet het niet expres, Harry, dat weet je best. Hij wil niet dat jij pijn lijdt, laat staan door zijn toedoen."

Harry stond op het punt daar een opmerking over te maken, maar hij werd onderbroken door een helse pijn die door zijn litteken schoot. Hij sloeg zijn handen over zijn voorhoofd en siste van pijn. Bella stond meteen aan zijn zijde, zich zorgen makend over wat haar Heer zo boos zou kunnen maken.

"Nu heb ik er genoeg van! Ik ga er nu achter komen waarom hij zo boos is!" Harry stond op, greep zijn zilveren masker en rende naar buiten. Binnen twee minuten stond hij voor de eiken deuren die toegang gaven tot de privévertrekken van zijn vader. Harry was tien jaar toen hij alle geheime doorgangen in Villa Vilijn had gevonden. Hij had het masker over zijn hoofd getrokken en klopte eenmaal op de deur. Zonder te wachten op antwoord stormde hij naar binnen. Heer Voldemort leek verbaasd te zijn dat zijn jonge erfgenaam zomaar binnen kwam stormen, maar al gauw had hij door waarom Harry zo'n haast had. Hij begon gelijk zijn mantra om rustig te worden. Hij nam ook wat gas terug in de cruciatusvloek, waarmee hij Korzel aan het martelen was. De dooddoener probeerde langzaam omhoog te komen, zijn ledematen schokten nog steeds heftig. "Meester… V-vergeef me.. Heer.. Alstublieft! Het zal nooit meer gebeuren, heer…"

"Stilte!" siste Voldemort, hij wenkte met zijn hand en Korzel maakte gauw dat hij weg kwam.

Zo gauw de dooddoener de deur uit was, deed Harry zijn masker af en keek rechtstreeks naar zijn vader. Heer Voldemort kalmeerde onmiddellijk toen hij het gezicht van zijn erfgenaam zag. Hij glimlachte en gebaarde dat Harry dichterbij mocht komen. Harry nam een paar stappen en stopte vlak voor zijn vader, hij was de enige die niet hoefde te buigen voor de Heer van het Duister.

"Harry, wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg hij

Harry trok een wenkbrauw omhoog toen hij zijn vaders vraag hoorde. "Oh ik weet het niet, ik dacht laat ik eens gaan kijken waar mijn vader zo woedend om is, voordat mijn hoofd openbarst." Zei hij met een venijnig zoete stem.

Normaal gesproken zou Heer Voldemort degene die zo tegen hem zou spreken meteen vermoorden, maar Harry was anders dan anderen. Per slot van rekening was hij de enige zoon, en erfgenaam, van de Heer van het Duister. "Die idioot van een Korzel bracht verontrustend nieuws. Blijkbaar had Riley een handlanger." Zei hij.

De woede en frustratie die Harry eerder voelden verdwenen meteen, en hij was gelijk alert en in zijn strijdmodus. "Wat zijn uw orders, vader?" vroeg hij, zonder een spoor van emotie op zij gezicht. Heer Voldemort liep naar zijn zoon, plaatste zijn handen op zijn schouders en keek hem recht in zijn ogen. "Maak die rat af!" zei hij. Harry's ogen werden koud en verloren alle emotie. Hij stond zijn vader toe om zijn gedachten binnen te dringen en het duurde niet lang voor hij alle informatie had die hij nodig had. Hij had nu een naam, adres en gezicht. Dat was alles wat hij nodig had.

Harry stond op het punt om weg te gaan, toen zijn vader de grip op zijn schouders verstevigde. Hij pakte zijn kin vast en richtte zijn blik omhoog zodat hij rechtstreeks in de smaragdgroene ogen kon kijken. "Het spijt me dat ik je zoveel pijn bezorg Harry. Je weet hoe ik het haat als jij het slachtoffer bent van mijn emoties."

Harry glimlachte, een kleine beetje warmte keerde terug in zijn groene ogen. "Dat weet ik, vader. Het werd deze keer alleen een beetje teveel, daarom besloot ik om hierheen te komen."

Voldemort keek naar de deur waar Harry zojuist door verdwenen was. Hij had nooit verwacht dat hij zo'n krachtige verbinding creëerde toen hij Harry zijn litteken gaf. Soms had hij zelfs medelijden met de jongen. Hij voelde per slot van rekening de gevolgen als Heer Voldemort een sterke emotie had, ongeacht of het een goede of slechte emotie was. Elke intense emotie zorgde voor helse pijnen. Heer Voldemort probeerde altijd zoveel mogelijk zijn emoties te beheersen als Harry in de buurt was. Als Harry een missie had en weg was van huis, kon hij zo boos of blij worden als hij maar wilde, aangezien Harry alleen de pijn ervoer als hij in de directe omgeving van Voldemort was. Als Harry ver weg was, kon hij wel voelen wat de Heer van het Duister voelde, maar de pijn kon hij blokkeren. Heer Voldemort ging op zijn troon zitten en dacht aan Hunt. Natuurlijk had hij dit aan kunnen zien komen. Maar die kleine rat zou boeten voor zijn daden! Zijn Harry zou daar op toezien.


	5. Hoofdstuk 5: Een Onthulling

**Disclaimer****: Ik behoud me geen rechten voor op 'Harry Potter' en alle herkenbare dingen behoren toe aan JK Rowling. Deze fanfiction is een vertaling van het briljante 'The Darkness Within', geschreven door Kurinoone. (** s/5957714/1/The-Darkness-Within-The-Rewrite)

**Hoofdstuk 5: Een Onthulling **

James keek rond in het lege gebouw. Waarom iemand er vrijwillig voor zou kiezen om in een leegstaand pakhuis te wonen kon hij niet begrijpen. Hij bewoog stilletjes voorwaarts terwijl hij de andere twee schouwers een non-verbaal signaal gaf om de achterkant van het pakhuis te doorzoeken.

Volgens een anonieme bron zou hier een dooddoener ondergedoken zitten. Waarom deze dooddoener zijn keuze had laten vallen op dit vervallen, ijskoude pakhuis was een mysterie. James en een team van Schouwers waren naar het pakhuis gestuurd om de tip te onderzoeken een eventueel de dooddoener te arresteren.

James had vier andere schouwers meegenomen. Zijn beste vriend Sirius werd vergezeld door een mede orde lid, Romeo Wolkeveldt. De andere twee schouwers waren geen lid van de orde van de feniks, maar waren wel goede kennissen van James. Sirius en Romeo bleven bij James, terwijl de andere twee richting de achterkant van het gebouw slopen. Tot nu toe hadden ze geen enkel teken van leven gezien, laat staan een mogelijke dooddoener.

Plotseling zag James in een flits een man met kort, blond haar met zijn rug tegen een muur zitten. Zijn gezicht was verscholen achter zijn handen en hij leek te beven over zijn hele lichaam. Of het door de kou of door angst kwam was moeilijk te zeggen.

James, Sirius en Romeo stonden op het punt hem te benaderen, hun toverstokken getrokken en op de man gericht, toen ze iets zagen wat hen dwong te schuilen achter een muur. De schouwers keken toe hoe een jongen, gekleed in een zwarte mantel en met een zilveren masker die zijn hele gezicht bedekte, de man benaderde. Hij bewoog snel zonder enig geluid te maken, het leek haast of hij een monddoodbezwering over zichzelf had uitgesproken. Als James hem niet had gezien, zou hij nooit hebben geweten dat hij er was.

De dooddoener keek op en zijn blauwe ogen keken naar de jongen in het zwart. Hij liet een snik horen die meer iets weg had van een gesmoorde kreet. "Ik wist dat je mij zou vinden." Zei de man met een bevende stem.

"Waar zou ik anders moeten zoeken naar een rat!" fluisterde de jongen met een dodelijke en beheerste stem.

James was onthutst. Hij kon zien dat de jongen in het zwart nog erg jong was, maar iets in zijn stem maakte rusteloos. Hij probeerde dit gevoel te negeren, nu was niet het moment om daaraan te denken. Hij gebaarde naar Sirius en Romeo om op zijn teken aan te vallen. Beide schouwers met een knikje aan dat zijn signaal begrepen.

"Ik heb niets gedaan! Het is allemaal de schuld van Riley! Hij was degene die de Heer van het Duister wilde chanteren, ik zou zoiets nooit durven doen! Ik zweer het, alsjeblieft…" de man begon te snikken. James was ervan overtuigd dat hij nog nooit zoiets pathetisch had gezien.

"Als je niets hebt gedaan, waarom ben je dan op de vlucht geslagen, Hunt? Waarom ben je niet naar Hem teruggekeerd?" Vroeg de jongen venijnig.

"Alstublieft, Prins van het Duister! Alstublieft, heb genade!" smeekte Hunt terwijl hij op zijn knieën viel voor de jongen.

James wierp een blik op Sirius, die ook meesmuilde. _'Prins van het Duister'_ was dan ook een vrij ongewone titel. James keek terug naar de jongen die niet toe leek te geven aan de smeekbedes van Hunt. James kon niet begrijpen waarom de man zo bang was voor deze jongen, hij had niet eens een toverstok vast. Hij stond voor de dooddoener zonder enig wapen. "Ga je me vermoorden zonder naar mijn kant van het verhaal te luisteren?" vroeg Hunt met angst in zijn stem.

"Je hebt geen verhaal te vertellen en ik heb al genoeg tijd verspild om naar jouw leugens te luisteren." Zei de jongen terwijl hij zijn toverstok tevoorschijn haalde. Zijn stem gaf geen emoties prijs, maar James voelde de woede in de gesproken woorden. De jongen haatte Hunt, dat was duidelijk.

"Waarom ga _jij _mij vermoorden? Wat heb ik _jou _aangedaan?" vroeg Hunt.

"Jij hebt mijn vader verraden en dat betekent dat je mij hebt verraden. Hij vergeet dat niet en ik vergeef dat niet." Zei de jongen waarna hij zijn toverstok op het plekje tussen de ogen van Hunt wees. James bereidde zich voor om de jongen aan te vallen. Hij was niet bereid om Hunt te laten sterven, zijn taak was om hem te arresteren, levend. Hij haatte Voldemort en zijn dooddoeners, maar als deze dooddoener op de vlucht was voor Voldemort, kon hij nog wel eens van nut komen. Misschien zou bereid zijn om vrijwillig informatie prijs te geven waarmee ze Voldemort eindelijk konden pakken.

Ondanks zijn angst haalde Hunt spottend zijn schouders op. "Ach ik had toch niet verwacht dat Voldemort en zijn zoon vergevingsgezinde types zouden zijn." James bevroor op zijn plaats, zei hij nou _Voldemort en zijn zoon? Deze jongen was zijn zoon?_ Hij keek naar Sirius en Romeo die net zo geschokt leken door deze onthulling. Beiden waren wit weggetrokken. Had Voldemort een zoon? Deze ontdekking zorgde ervoor dat de rillingen over hun rug liepen.

James keek terug naar de jongen en zag hem nu in een ander licht. De jongen leek plotseling veel gevaarlijker.

"Ben je klaar met onzin uitkramen, Hunt? Doe dan nog maar een schietgebedje, want dit is jouw einde." Zei de jongen wreed terwijl hij zijn toverstok op Hunt richtte.

James moest hem stoppen, het was nu of nooit. Samen met de andere schouwers sprong hij op en vloog op Hunt af in een poging hem te redden. De drie schouwers doken achter de muur vandaan. Drie stralen rood licht vlogen op de jongen af, toen de schouwers "Paralitis" schreeuwden, maar de jongen draaide zich om en wierp een schild op dat de spreuken afboog. Hij leek niet eens verbaasd, het was alsof hij de aanval had verwacht. Nog voor James en Sirius de jongen konden bereiken, draaide deze zich om en raakte Romeo recht op zijn borst met een goedgeplaatste trap, waardoor hij door de lucht vloog en op de vloer neersmakte. Hij herstelde zich snel en vuurde een spreuk op de jongen af. "Paralitis!" schreeuwde hij, maar de jongen stapte opzij en ontweek de spreuk alsof dat de normaalste zaak van de wereld was. James was volkomen geschokt. De jongen stond tegenover drie getrainde schouwers, maar hij hoefde geen moeite te doen om zich te verdedigen.

"INCENDIO" schreeuwde de jongen terwijl hij zijn toverstok op Sirius richtte. James keek met afgrijzen toe hoe de zoom van Sirius' gewaad vlam vatte. "Sirius!" riep hij uit. Maar met een beheerste beweging van zijn toverstok doofde Sirius de vlammen. De twee schouwers die de andere kant van het gebouw hadden geïnspecteerd, mengden zich in de strijd. Ze renden op de jongen af terwijl ze vloeken op hem afvuurden. De Prins van het Duister blokkeerde de vloeken met gemak en richtte zich op Sirius en de twee schouwers, terwijl James op Hunt afliep, die angstig en verward op zijn plek leek vast geworteld.

"PARALITIS! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" schreeuwde de jongen naar de twee schouwers, waarvan er één onmiddellijk op de grond viel. De ander wist op tijd een schild op te roepen, maar gelijk daarna werd hij geraakt door nog een goedgeplaatste trap in zijn maagstreek. De jongen werkte hem vervolgens tegen de vloer, door met de zijkant van zijn hand de schouwer een klap tegen de achterkant van zijn nek te geven.

Nu bleven alleen Sirius en Romeo over om het op te nemen tegen de jongen, terwijl James zich over Hunt ontfermde. Hij greep de dooddoener, die zich niet durfde te verroeren, bij de arm. "Als je wilt blijven leven, stel ik voor dat je met mij meekomt!" zei James tegen hem. Hunt keek naar het gevecht tussen de Prins van het Duister en de schouwers, als verdoofd draaide hij zich om naar James. "Wij willen je alleen arresteren, hij wil je vermoorden. Maak een keuze!" zei James ijzig.

Dit leek Hunt uit zijn roes te breken en hij stond snel op. James greep hem in de kraag van zijn gewaad en begaf zich naar de uitgang. Hij wist dat er anti-verdwijnsel bezweringen op het gebouw geplaatst waren, aangezien ze dit vooraf getest hadden. Hunt had deze waarschijnlijk geplaatst om zichzelf te beschermen.

James had de deur bijna bereikt toen hij een spreuk hoorde die hij niet kende, gelijk daarna hoorde hij een schreeuw van pijn die door merg en been ging. Hij keek om en zag Romeo op de grond liggen, het leek alsof hij zijn arm en been gebroken had. Sirius was nu in een fysiek gevecht verwikkeld met de jongen, doordat hij iets langer was kon hij de jongen voor een moment vast grijpen en leek hij aan de winnende hand. Met zijn ene hand greep hij de toverstokarm van de jongen, en zijn andere arm sloeg hij rond diens nek. Hij draaide hem vervolgens om zodat hij hem als een schild voor zich hield. Hij sloeg zijn arm weer rond de nek van de jongen alsof hij hem probeerde te verstikken. De jongen probeerde zich niet eens te verzetten tegen de aanval van Sirius. James keek met bewondering toe hoe de jongen zijn hoofd krachtig naar achteren wierp en Sirius vol in zijn gezicht raakte. Zijn hoofd kwam zo hard in botsing met het gezicht van Sirius, dat deze de jongen los liet. De jongen draaide zich om en raakte met zijn vuist vol de zijkant van zijn hoofd. Sirius wankelde opzij en probeerde terug te vechten. Hij vuurde een snijvloek op de jongen af, maar deze had zo snel een schild opgeroepen dat Sirius verbaasd een stap terug nam. De jongen maakte hier gebruik van door razendsnel een vloek af te vuren die Sirius maar net kon ontwijken.

James had genoeg gezien, hij moest Hunt hier weg zien te krijgen. Als hij niet snel zou handelen zou dit Hunt zijn leven kunnen kosten. James pakte de bibberende idioot bij zijn arm en liep zo snel als hij kon de deur uit. Hij was net een paar meter verder toen hij de deuren van het oude pakhuis open hoorde vliegen. Hij bleef rennen, nog een paar meter en hij zou buiten de beschermingen zijn, zodat hij kon verdwijnselen en Hunt in veiligheid kon brengen. James haatte de dooddoener, maar hij kon het zich niet veroorloven om hem iets te laten overkomen als het zijn taak was hem levend af te leveren op het ministerie. Als dit zou lukken zouden ze waardevolle informatie van hem kunnen vergaren.

James was net buiten de beschermingen toen hij een vloek langs hem heen voelde scheren, welke Hunt in zijn rug raakte. Hunt viel bewusteloos op de grond. James bevroor op zijn plek en draaide zich om, om naar Hunt te kijken. Hij ademde nog. James zag de jongen kalmpjes op Hunt aflopen, onmiddellijk ging hij voor de bewusteloze dooddoener staan in een poging hem te beschermen tegen nieuwe vloeken. Een paar meter van James verwijderd stopte de jongen. Zo op het eerste gezicht leek de jongen vrij kalm, maar toen James beter keek zag hij dat er iets niet pluis was. De jongen hield zijn toverstok losjes in zijn hand, maar de rest van zijn lichaam leek strak te staan van woede. Hij wierp James een ijskoude blik toe. "Opzij, Potter. Dit is niet jouw zaak, dit is iets tussen mij en die rat!"

Opnieuw voelde James de rillingen over zijn rug lopen, iets in de stem van de jongen maakte dat de haren in zijn nek rechtovereind gingen staan. James nam een uitdagende houding aan, in een poging Hunt te beschermen, zijn toverstok op de jongen gericht. "Ik laat jou deze man niet vermoorden!"

De jongen hield zijn hoofd schuin. "Oh, en sinds wanneer beschermen schouwers dooddoeners?" vroeg hij spottend.

"Sinds dooddoeners zijn begonnen met elkaar vermoorden!" beet James hem toe. De jongen leek te verstijven, en James kon zien dat deze opmerking hem razend maakte, ook al verborg het masker de emoties op zijn gezicht. "Ik ben geen smerige dooddoener!" gromde de jongen met zijn kaken op elkaar geklemd.

Deze uitspraak verbaasde James, maar voor hij kon reageren, werd hij door de lucht gegooid. Hij kwam met een pijnlijke klap op de harde grond terecht en kon zich even niet bewegen. Hij worstelde zich overeind en draaide zich om, om te zien dat de jongen over Hunt gebogen stond, zijn toverstok op hem gericht.

Hunt smeekte om zijn leven. "Nee… Nee… Alsjeblieft, Heer. Heb genade!" smeekte hij terwijl hij weg probeerde te kruipen. De jongen richtte zijn toverstok en mompelde zacht een vloek. "Avada Kedavra."

James snakte naar adem toen hij de groene lichtflits Hunt recht in zijn borst zag raken. Hunt viel op de grond en er was geen twijfel mogelijk, hij was dood. Woede stroomde door James toen hij de jongen van Hunt zag weglopen, alsof er niets was gebeurd. Binnen luttele seconden stond James voor de jongen, zijn toverstok op hem gericht. Hij liep op de jongen af. Het masker dat de jongen droeg maakte het moeilijk om de jongen te peilen. Het enige dat te zien was, waren zijn ogen. Maar doordat het nu donker was, en James nog steeds niet helemaal bij was gekomen van de klap op zijn hoofd, was ook dat moeilijk te zien.

"Opzij, Potter, ik heb vandaag geen tijd om met jou af te rekenen."

"Is dat zo? Nou laten we dan een afspraak maken! Komt vrijdagmiddag uit voor je?" vroeg James spottend, terwijl hij zijn woede voelde groeien.

Deze jongen was speciaal. Hij had het voor elkaar gekregen om in zijn eentje vier schouwers uit te schakelen en één man te doden, terwijl hij nog ongeschonden was. De kracht waarmee hij James door de lucht had gegooid, was moeilijk te bevatten. Het leek alsof hij door een hamer geraakt was.

"Opzij Potter!"

"Dwing me, jij kleine klootzak!"

Deze woorden leken de jongen te raken. Hij stopte zijn toverstok weg en liep op James af. James was in de war, _ waarom stopt hij zijn toverstok weg? Wat wilde hij hiermee uithalen? _De jongen maakte van dit moment van verwarring gebruik om in actie te komen. "Zoals je wenst." Zei hij terwijl zijn smaragd groene ogen contact maakten met James' hazel bruine ogen. Hij maakte een handbeweging en James werd met geweld naar achteren geblazen. Hij landde pijnlijk hard op zijn rug en klemde zijn kaken op elkaar toen de pijn door zijn lijf schoot. Hij probeerde de pijn te negeren en kwam gauw ophoog. Hij zag de jongen richting de rand van de beschermingen lopen, James richtte vlug zijn toverstok op hem. Hij kon hem niet laten ontkomen.

"PARALITIS!" schreeuwde hij, maar de jongen wist de spreuk te ontwijken. James richtte nogmaals zijn toverstok, maar iets vloog zijn kant op en raakte zijn toverstokarm. Hij keek verbaasd naar het bloed dat vanuit een snee in zijn arm naar beneden stroomde. Iets had zijn arm opengesneden, en het was geen spreuk aangezien hij had gevoeld dat zijn arm door iets scherps werd geraakt.

James raapte vlug zijn toverstuk op en focuste zich op de jongen. Hij kon later uitzoeken wat er precies gebeurd was, hij moest zich nu richten op het vangen van de Prins van het Duister. Met moeite richtte hij zijn toverstok en vuurde een spreuk af. "Sorupto!" siste hij, een gele straal licht verliet zijn toverstok en de snijvloek sneed de jongen in zijn arm. James keek toe hoe de jongen naar adem snakte van pijn. Hij richtte zijn toverstok opnieuw op de jongen. Hij wilde nog een spreuk afvuren, maar de woorden bleven in zijn keel steken. James liet zijn toverstok vallen en greep met beide handen naar zijn nek, een stekende pijn liet hem naar adem snakken en hij zag witte lichtflitsen. Hij voelde zijn eigen bloed naar door zijn vingers stromen. De hele linkerkant van zijn nek klopte pijnlijk. Zijn adem stokte in zijn keel en hij had moeite met adem halen. Hij viel op zijn knieën, zijn beide handen om zijn nek geklemd in een poging het bloeden te stoppen. Tijd leek te stoppen terwijl hij naar voren viel. Hij worstelde om bij bewustzijn te blijven en probeerde om hulp te roepen. Hij probeerde Sirius te roepen, maar de woorden bleven in zijn keel steken. Hij zag een klein metalen object naast hem op de grond liggen, het was iets wat hij nog nooit eerder had gezien. Het was klein en rond, met vier scherpe metalen punten. Het leek op een soort mes en het zat onder het bloed, zijn bloed. James realiseerde dat de Prins hem hiermee had aangevallen. Zijn arm en nek waren hiermee opengesneden. Hij had niet eens doorgehad dat de jongen deze naar hem had geworpen, het enige dat hij had gezien was dat de jongen iets uit zijn mantel haalde, de rest was een waas.

James hoorde geschreeuw in de verte, maar hij kon niet uitmaken wat er precies geroepen werd. Hij werd overspoeld door duisternis en het volgende moment wist hij niets meer.


	6. Hoofdstuk 6: Zweinstein

**Disclaimer****: Ik behoud me geen rechten voor op 'Harry Potter' en alle herkenbare dingen behoren toe aan JK Rowling. Deze fanfiction is een vertaling van het briljante 'The Darkness Within', geschreven door Kurinoone. (** s/5957714/1/The-Darkness-Within-The-Rewrite)

**Hoofdstuk 6: Zweinstein**

"Dit is zo oneerlijk!" zeurde Damien. Hij zat in de Grote Zaal voor het ontbijt en was in een ongewoon slecht humeur. Ron Wemel en zijn mede griffoendors zaten ook aan de afdelingstafel en leefden mee met de gekwelde tiener.

"Ik weet dat je baalt, man. Maar wat kun je er aan veranderen?" zei Ron terwijl hij zijn bord vol laadde met minstens een half dozijn pannenkoeken en deze overgoot met stroop.

"Dit zou de wedstijd van de eeuw worden! Ik heb weken gewacht op deze wedstrijd en nu besluit hij gewoon om niet op te dagen. Hij heeft niet eens een uil gestuurd om door te geven dat hij niet kan komen ofzo.."

"Blijf je daar nou over zeuren Damien? Ik bedoel, kom op, het is maar een spelletje. Je vader heeft belangrijkere dingen aan zijn hoofd hoor." Zei Hermelien Griffel terwijl ze zich samen met Ginny Wemel bij hen voegde.

"Wat weet jij nou van zwerkbal, Hermelien? Het is ten slotte niet iets wat je uit boeken kan leren!" snauwde Damien haar toe met een felle blik in zijn ogen. Normaal gesproken zou hij niet zo uitvallen tegen iemand, maar Hermelien zat hem al sinds het begin van het jaar op zijn nek, alleen maar omdat ze dit jaar Klassenoudste was geworden.

"Kom op nou, Damy. Ik weet zeker dat jouw vader jou niet zomaar laat zitten. Per slot van rekening zou hij ook niet zomaar vrijwillig zo'n belangrijke wedstrijd willen missen." Zei Ginny sussend.

_Ze heeft een punt_, dacht Damien. Waarom zou zijn vader de wedstrijd vergeten zijn? Hij was tenslotte zo ongeveer de grootste fan van zwerkbal ter wereld en de beste jager die Zweinstein ooit had gehad, het bewijs daarvan was nog steeds terug te vinden in de prijzenkamer op de derde verdieping.

"Hij had op z'n minst een uil kunnen sturen.." mompelde Damien, maar hij begon zich nu toch wel zorgen te maken. De laatste keer dat hij zijn vader gezien had, was toen hij net terug kwam van een schouwers missie. Hij zag er toen erg uitgeput uit, maar zijn vader was niet iemand die daarover zou klagen. Damien hoopte dat er niets mis was, dat hij zich verslapen had en daardoor de wedstrijd simpelweg 'vergeten' was.

Hij keek naar zijn vrienden en probeerde om zijn verontrustende gedachten te vergeten. "Wat zijn jullie van plannen voor vandaag?" vroeg hij, aangezien het zaterdag was en de studenten dus konden doen en laten wat ze wilden.

"Waarschijnlijk gaan we op bezoek bij Hagrid en daarna wil ik een zwerkbal wedstrijd spelen." Antwoordde Ron met enthousiasme in zijn stem.

Ron was de beste vriend van Damien, ook al scheelden ze drie jaar. Ron had vijf oudere broers en had altijd een jonger broertje willen hebben, in plaats van een jonger zusje. Ook al was hij dol op Ginny, hij zei altijd dat het wel cool zou zijn om een jonger broertje te hebben. Damien vond het geweldig, aangezien hij als enig kind een broer of zus had willen hebben. De familie Wemel behandelde hem dan ook als familie.

"Klinkt goed, ik denk dat ik je daarin in vergezel." Zei Damien, als hij dan niet naar een wedstrijd kon gaan kijken dan kon hij net zo goed zelf een potje spelen.

"Wat jij, Ginny? Zin in een wedstrijdje?" vroeg hij het roodharige meisje dat voorovergebogen een gefluisterde conversatie had met Hermelien.

"Hè, wat! Ik… Uhm… Nee bedankt, Damy. Ik moet nog een hoop doen in de bibliotheek.." antwoordde ze, terwijl ze langzaam rood kleurde. Damien wisselde een blik van verstandhouding met Ron, beide jongens slaakten een diepe zucht en rolden met hun ogen.

"Geeft het nou maar op Ginny, je gaat hem toch nooit vinden." Probeerde Ron zijn zusje nogmaals aan haar verstand te brengen.

"Nou en, Ronald! Bemoei je nou maar met je eigen zaken." Snauwde ze hem toe.

Ron zuchtte en haalde zijn schouders op naar Damien. Beide jongens hadden er veel lol in gehad om het meisje te plagen de afgelopen twee maanden, maar nu begonnen ze medelijden met haar te krijgen.

* * *

Iets meer dan twee maanden geleden had Ginny een bijna dood ervaring. Het gebeurde tijdens een uitstapje naar Zweinsveld. Haar familie was daar ook en ze had besloten hen daar te ontmoeten. Toen ze een drankje aan het nuttigen waren in De Drie Bezemstelen, hoorden ze een hoop geschreeuw en commotie buiten. Het bleek dat er een aantal dooddoeners gearriveerd waren om Zweinsveld te terroriseren terwijl ze op zoek waren naar iemand. Ginny werd door haar familie geïnstrueerd om terug te gaan naar Zweinstein, samen met de andere studenten. Haar twee oudste broers gingen, samen met haar vader, naar buiten om de dooddoeners af te weren.

Ginny wilde net naar buiten gaan toen vijf dooddoeners de kroeg binnen stormden en met veel geweld hun weg baanden door de aanwezige studenten en volwassenen. Ginny maakte de meest verstandige beslissing door samen met Hermelien en een paar andere kinderen door de achterdeur weg te vluchten, een steegje in. Ze renden hand in hand, geen idee waar ze heen gingen, zo lang het maar zo ver van het strijdgewoel weg was als mogelijk.

Het was hen echter niet gegund om te vluchten, want ze liepen rechtstreeks een groep van vier dooddoeners tegen het lijf. Deze hadden een valse grijns op hun gezicht en besloten om wat _lol _ te maken met de twee meisjes.

Ginny en Hermelien renden de andere kant op en vluchtten uiteindelijk een oud gebouw in, ze vlogen de trap op in een poging om te ontkomen aan de afschuwelijke mannen. Ze renden ongeveer twintig trappen op en waren volledig uitgeput toen ze boven kwamen. De mannen zaten hen nog steeds op de hielen en ze waren gedwongen het dak op te vluchten. A gauw beseften ze dat ze geen kant meer op konden. De dooddoeners lachten en bespotten de meisjes. Beide waren in tranen en wisten dat ze dit onmogelijk konden overleven. In een poging om zichzelf te beschermen, haalden ze hun toverstokken tevoorschijn. Maar zelfs Hermelien, die in haar vijfde jaar zat, kende geen enkele defensieve spreuk die haar en het jongere meisje kon beschermen.

Net toen ze alle hoop wilden opgeven, vloog de deur open en kwam Charlie Wemel hen te hulp, samen met drie andere jongens. Zij begonnen te duelleren met de dooddoeners, hierbij werd Ginny bijna geraakt door een vloek die was afgeketst. Door haar zwerkbal reflexen wist ze opzij te springen en de vloek te ontwijken, maar ze verloor haar evenwicht en tuimelde over de rand van het dak. Gelukkig wist ze nog net een draad vast te grijpen die aan de rand van het dak bungelde. Ze klampte zich vast aan de draad, maar kon zien dat deze haar niet langer kon houden. Charlie reikte net over de rand om haar vast te grijpen, toen er twee dingen gebeurden. Hij werd van achteren aangevallen door een dooddoener en de draad waar Ginny zich aan vasthield brak, waardoor ze in de diepte stortte. Ze schreeuwde de longen uit haar lijf en kneep haar ogen dicht, ze wilde niet naar beneden kijken, naar de zekere dood die zou volgen als ze de grond zou raken die steeds dichterbij kwam. Maar voor ze de grond raakte, werd ze opgevangen door een paar sterke armen. Haar hoofd kwam tegen een gespierde borstkas aan en instinctief sloeg ze haar armen om de nek van deze persoon.

Ze voelde de wind langs hen heen razen, en ze wist dat ze door de lucht moesten vliegen. Ze opende haar ogen en keek naar de persoon die haar had gered van een zekere dood. Smaragdgroene ogen ontmoette haar bruine ogen en ze voelde een plotselinge enorme aantrekkingskracht. Ze knipperde haar tranen weg, niet zeker of deze veroorzaakt werden door de wind of haar bijna dood ervaring. Haar mysterieuze redder had zijn gezicht verborgen achter een zilveren masker, en het enige dat ze kon zien waren zijn ogen. Ze realiseerde zich dat ze op een bezemsteel zaten, en de snelheid waarmee ze door de lucht vlogen was fenomenaal.

Ze kon geen woord uitbrengen, er raasde teveel wind langs haar. Ze wendde haar gezicht af en begroef deze in de gespierde borstkas van de mysterieuze man. Ze voelde zich gek genoeg veilig in de armen van deze persoon. Hij had een sterke arm om haar middel geslagen, en met de ander had hij de bezemsteel vast, ze merkte op dat hij ongewoon goed vloog.

Ginny werd zich pas weer bewust van haar omgeving toen ze haar voeten de grond voelde raken. Ze werd bevend van de bezem getild en zachtjes op de grond gezet. Ze keek op en realiseerde zich dat ze zich net buiten de poorten van Zweinstein bevond. Een aantal docenten kwam vanuit de verte haar kant op gerend. Ze keek opnieuw naar haar redder, hij was van de bezemsteel gestapt en boog zich naar haar toe om te kijken of ze oké was. Ginny besefte dat ze over haar hele lichaam rilde en was blij dat ze zat, anders was ze zeker tegen de grond gegaan.

"Gaat het?"

Ginny's adem stokte in haar keel, hij klonk zo jong. Ze dacht dat deze persoon veel ouder moest zijn, aangezien hij haar net had gered en vloog alsof hij een professionele zwerkballer was. Zijn stem was teder en sterk tegelijk. _Hij kan niet meer dan twee jaar ouder dan mij zijn_, dacht Ginny. Voor ze kon reageren, keek de jongen op en zag hij de docenten aan komen snellen. Zonder nog iets te zeggen, besteeg hij zijn bezem en zette af. "Wacht!" riep Ginny nog, maar het was te laat. De jongen met de schitterende, smaragdgroene ogen was weg. Ginny merkte het niet eens toen Professor Anderling en Professor Juni haar omhoog hielpen en haar terug naar het kasteel begeleidden.

Sinds die middag was Ginny geobsedeerd met het vinden van haar reddende engel. Ze bracht uren door met wie er maar wilde luisteren om te vertellen over hem, hoe mooi zijn ogen waren, hoe sterk zijn armen aanvoelden en hoe teder zijn stem was. Hermelien had medelijden met haar, ze kon zien hoe ingenomen Ginny was met de mysterieuze jongen, en waarom zou ze dat ook niet zijn? Hij had haar per slot van rekening gered. Hermelien had besloten haar op elke mogelijke manier te helpen, zodat ze achter de identiteit van de 'Engel met de groene ogen' konden komen.

Ginny was ervan overtuigd dat de jongen op Zweinstein moest zitten, aangezien hij niet veel ouder dan haar kon zijn. Ze was er ook van overtuigd dat ze die groene ogen al een keer eerder had gezien, dus misschien was het een ouderejaars student die ze een keer in de gangen was tegen gekomen. Of misschien was het iemand die samen met Bill en Charlie op school had gezeten en ooit was langs geweest bij het Nest. Ze werd steeds wanhopiger in haar zoektocht, en bracht elk vrije moment door met het doorspitten van oude jaarboeken in de bibliotheek. Hermelien probeerde haar aan het verstand te brengen dat Ginny zijn gezicht niet had gezien en hem dus niet op een foto zou kunnen herkennen. Maar Ginny zei daarop dat ze die smaragdgroene ogen uit duizenden zou kunnen herkennen.

Ron was die dag niet in Zweinsveld omdat hij op de ziekenboeg lag nadat hij in aanvaring was gekomen met een beuker. Hierdoor kon hij zich geen voorstelling maken van de ernst van de gebeurtenissen die dag en had hij Ginny meedogenloos geplaagd met haar 'mysterieuze vent'.

"Misschien is hij wel ontzettend lelijk, en draagt hij daarom een masker." Merkte hij dan op, wat er in resulteerde dat Ginny hem de volgende eeuw in vervloekte.

Maar ondanks dat er inmiddels twee maanden voorbij waren, zonder enig succes, bleef Ginny volharden in haar zoektocht en Ron begon medelijden te krijgen met zijn zusje.

* * *

"Kop op Gin, kijk eens naar buiten, het is perfect weer voor een zwerkbal wedstrijd. Je kan je zinloze zoektocht daarna voortzetten." Zei hij, ervan overtuigd dat dit de manier was op haar op te vrolijken.

Ginny wierp hem een dodelijke blik toe, waarna ze Hermelien wenkte om weg te gaan. Voordat ze de Grote Zaal hadden verlaten, zagen ze Lily Potter, die nogal gezwollen ogen had en er erg bezorgd uitzag, de Zaal in komen en zoekend rondkijken. Ze zag Damien onmiddellijk zitten en rende op hem af, waarbij ze Ginny en Hermelien bijna omverliep.

"Oh… Het spijt me, meiden… Sorry!" mompelde ze, terwijl ze zich verder haastte. "Damien, ik moet je _nu_ spreken.. Kom met me mee!" zei ze gehaast, de vragende blikken van de rest van de Griffoendors negerend.

"Jij ook goedemorgen, mam." Antwoordde Damien met een ondeugende grijns, maar toen hij het bezorgde gezicht en de sporen van tranen zag, verdween die grijns onmiddellijk van zijn gezicht.

"Mam! Wat… Wat is er gebeurd?!" vroeg hij terwijl hij opstond.

"Professor Potter, is alles wel goed?" vroeg Ron die ook was opgestaan en de moeder van zijn beste vriend met een verbijsterde uitdrukking aankeek.

Lilly had hem echter niet gehoord, of negeerde hem gewoon. "Damien, je moet nú met me meekomen!" zei ze, waarna ze Damien bij zijn arm greep en hem mee de Zaal uit trok. Zo gauw ze buiten stonden, haalde ze een klein gekleurd balletje tevoorschijn.

"Portus." Fluisterde ze, waarna ze Damien zei het balletje vast te houden. Damien deed onmiddellijk wat van hem gevraagd werd, en luttele seconden later voelde hij de bekende sensatie van een haak die hem aan zijn navel meetrok, zijn moeder had een viavia gebruikt om Zweinstein te verlaten.

Damien voelde hoe zijn voeten de grond raakten en verloor voor een moment zijn evenwicht. Hij herstelde zich snel en nam de omgeving in zich op. Zijn hart zonk hem in de schoenen, hij stond voor de ingang van het St. Holisto's Hospitaal voor Magische Ziektes en Zwaktes.

* * *

"Wat was dat nou weer?" vroeg een immens verwarde Ron.

"Ik heb geen idee, maar ik heb Professor Potter nog nooit zo gezien." Antwoordde Hermelien terwijl ze naar de openstaande deuren van de Grote Zaal keek.

"Er zal toch niets gebeurd zijn met… met meneer Potter?" vroeg Ginny met een klein stemmetje. Niemand durfde daarop te antwoorden en ze keken allemaal een andere kant op. De oorlog kwam steeds dichterbij en de kant van het licht leed op het moment meer verliezen dan hen lief was.

"Shit…" zei Ron zachtjes, en de rest kon niet anders dan hiermee instemmen.


	7. Hoofdstuk 7: lof van een moordenaar

**Disclaimer****: Ik behoud me geen rechten voor op 'Harry Potter' en alle herkenbare dingen behoren toe aan JK Rowling. Deze fanfiction is een vertaling van het briljante 'The Darkness Within', geschreven door Kurinoone. (** s/2913149/8/The-Darkness-Within)

**Hoofdstuk 7: Lof van een Moordenaar**

"Mam, wat is er aan de hand? Waarom zijn we bij het St. Holisto? Mam?!" Damien deed zijn best om niet in paniek te raken, maar de tranen in de ogen van zijn moeder en haar gejaagde ademhaling maakten hem nerveus.

"Damien… kom g-gewoon met me mee." Wist ze uit te brengen, waarna ze zachtjes zijn hand pakte en richting de liften aan de andere kant van de hal liep. "Het gaat om je vader, Damien, hij is gisteravond gewond geraakt."

Damien voelde zijn wereld ineenstorten. Zijn vader was wel eens eerder gewond geraakt, dat was één van de risico's die je liep als schouwer, maar hij was nog nooit terecht gekomen op de afdeling 'Ernstige Verwondingen veroorzaakt door Illegale Vloeken'. Ook had hij zijn moeder nog nooit zo ontdaan gezien, en dit moest betekenen dat zijn vader zwaar gewond moest zijn.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg hij terwijl ze op weg waren naar de zevende verdieping. Ze stonden alleen in de lift.

"Hij was op een missie gisteravond en is tijdens een duel gewond geraakt." Lily deed haar best om haar stem vlak te houden, ze wilde niet dat Damien nog verder van streek raakte.

"Wat voor een missie?" vroeg hij, wetende dat zijn moeder de echte vraag zou begrijpen, een missie voor het schouwershoofdkwartier of voor de orde.

"De eerste." Antwoordde ze, Lily sprak in het openbaar nooit over de Orde van de Feniks, aangezien ze wist dat dat niet veilig was. Ze wist dat Damien zijn vaders werk voor de Orde als zijn tweede baan zag.

Het hek van de lift schoof open en Lily en Damien verlieten deze zo snel ze konden en begaven zich naar kamer nummer 5. Ze waren niet verbaasd om een vermoeide en ontstemde Sirius naast het bed van James te zien zitten. Damien slaakte een zucht van verlichting toen hij zijn vader rechtop zag zitten, een geanimeerd gesprek voerend met Sirius. Hij zag heel bleek, en om zijn nek en arm was een groot verband gewikkeld. Ondanks dat, zag het ernaar uit dat James ok was.

Toen ze binnenkwamen keek James op en verscheen er een grote glimlach op zijn gezicht. Sirius zag eruit alsof hij door een hel was gegaan, maar zo gauw hij zijn pup Damien zag, brak ook op zijn knappe gezicht een glimlach door.

"Jongens, kom gauw naar binnen." Zei James terwijl hij zijn hand uitstak naar Lily. Zij rende meteen naar zijn zijde. Damien stond nog steeds in de deuropening, hij moest nog bijkomen van de aanblik van zijn vader en peetvader die er zo verslagen uitzagen.

"Hé pup, kom maar naar binnen." Zei Sirius met een scheve grijns. Damien liep langzaam naar binnen en ging naast zijn vader zitten.

"Niet van die droeve gezichten, jongens, het gaat goed met me! Echt." Zei James in een poging de sfeer iets te verlichten, aangezien zijn vrouw en zoon keken alsof hij al dood was en ze op zijn begrafenis waren.

"Goed?! Je noemt dit goed? Mijn god, James, je had wel dood kunnen zijn…" Lily stopte middenin haar zin en keek in de richting van een geschokte Damien, die op dat moment het blauwe krullen patroon op het dekbed aan het bestuderen was. "Damien, het spijt me, ik had je niet zomaar van school moeten halen. Maar ik had net het bericht ontvangen dat je vader in het ziekenhuis lag, en ik reageerde zonder er verder over na te denken."

Damien keek op naar zijn moeder. "Het is maakt niet uit mam. Ik had het je toch nooit vergeven als je me niet had meegenomen. Schreeuw alleen alsjeblieft niet zo tegen pap, hij ziet eruit alsof hij door een hel is gegaan."

"Nou bedankt, jongen, ik zal het onthouden!" zei James met een glimlach, terwijl hij zijn best deed om beledigd te kijken. Damien glimlachte terug.

"Gaan jullie ons nog vertellen wat er precies gebeurd is?" vroeg hij wetende wat het antwoord zou zijn.

"Het spijt me pup, maar dat is topgeheim, zoals je vast kunt begrijpen." Antwoordde Sirius met een verveelde stem die hij altijd gebruikte als Damien vragen stelde over de orde.

Damien keek naar zijn vader in een nieuwe poging om informatie te krijgen. "En jij pap, ga jij het me vertellen?"

James keek met een trieste glimlach op zijn gezicht naar zijn zoon. "Sirius heeft gelijk, jongen. Het is allemaal heel saai en niet interessant voor jou."

Damien snoof en ging achterover zitten met zijn armen over elkaar. Een paar minuten later werd hij door zijn moeder gevraagd om wat te eten en te drinken te halen op de negentiende verdieping. Damien stond op en liep naar buiten, blij dat hij even weg kon van het saaie gesprek waarin zijn ouders en peetvader verwikkeld waren.

Zo gauw hij de kamer verlaten had, plaatste Lily een monddoodbezwering op de kamer en richtte zich op James en Sirius. "Goed, barst maar los. Wat is er gisteravond gebeurt?"

James en Sirius keken elkaar beschaamd aan. "Uhm.. tsja, er is denk ik geen andere manier om dit te zeggen. Wij…uhm… we hebben de vijand een beetje onderschat, geloof ik." Reageerde een rood aangelopen Sirius.

"Wat bedoel je met 'onderschat'? Waren er meer dooddoeners dan jullie dachten? Hoeveel waren er?" vroeg Lily, terwijl ze zich probeerde voor te stellen hoe vijf schouwers een groep van vijftien dooddoeners bevocht, dat zou in ieder geval de verwondingen verklaren.

"Nou, eigenlijk was het er maar één." zei James, terwijl hij zijn best deed om de blik van Lily te ontwijken.

"Één?" vroeg Lily.

"Jup, één…" antwoordden James en Sirius tegelijkertijd.

"Juist. Ik kan alleen niet begrijpen hoe één dooddoener vijf schouwers kan bevechten, waarvan er vervolgens twee in het ziekenhuis belanden?" Vroeg ze terwijl ze steeds geïrriteerder raakte.

"Drie…" zei Sirius met een verrassend klein stemmetje.

"Pardon?" vroeg Lily geïrriteerd en beschaamd.

"Nou… Romeo ligt ook in het ziekenhuis, net als mij en James."

"Wacht even, Romeo Wolkenveldt?! Die enorme kerel die tegen drie dooddoeners vocht zonder een schrammetje op te lopen, is ook gewond?" vroeg Lily terwijl ze in paniek begon te raken. "Wat is er in hemelsnaam gebeurd?"

"Het was die verdomde jongen, dat is wat er is gebeurd!" Snauwde Sirius, duidelijk niet blij met zijn falen.

"Jongen? Welke jongen? Vroeg Lily, ze begreep niet langer waar Sirius het over had.

James en Sirius probeerden haar uit te leggen wat er gebeurd was. Ze vertelden dat ze Hunt vonden terwijl hij in gesprek was met de 'Prins van het Duister', die niemand minder dan de zoon van Heer Voldemort bleek te zijn. Lily keek van de één naar de ander. Haar man en zijn beste vriend stonden bekend om de grappen die ze uithaalden, misschien was dit allemaal één grote grap om haar te laten schrikken. Nou het had gewerkt.

"Probeer me dit alsjeblieft uit te leggen voor ik flauw val." Zei Lily, terwijl ze hoopte dat dit allemaal maar een grap zou zijn.

"Ik weet niet wat ik moet zeggen. Ik hoopte dat het niet waar was. Maar nu ik zelf heb gezien waar die jongen toe in staat is, kan ik niet anders dan toegeven dat dit wel _zijn_ zoon moet zijn. Hij bewoog zo snel, en reageerde zo snel, zijn acties waren onmogelijk te voorspellen." Antwoordde James.

"En het was niet alleen een tovenaarsduel, hij viel ons ook op aan op een dreuzel manier. Ik zweer het, Lily, dit was nog wel het meest vreemde. De zoon van de Heer van het Duister gaf ons een pak op ons donder door dreuzel gevechtstechnieken toe te passen." Viel Sirius James bij, terwijl Lily hen met open mond aanstaarde.

"En daarbij was hij niet eens geïntimideerd door het feit dat hij tegenover vijf getrainde schouwers stond. Hij veegde gewoon de vloer met ons aan…" zei James met een rode blos op zijn bleke gezicht.

"Wat.. Wat is er met Hunt gebeurd?" vroeg Lily terwijl ze het antwoord vreesde.

James keek verslagen en de blik in zijn bruine ogen werd donker.

"Hij vermoordde hem, recht voor mijn neus. Hij was zo machtig, Lily, ik kon niets doen. Hij blies me de lucht in _zonder_ zijn toverstok te gebruiken, en de manier waarop hij afrekende met Hunt, was gewoon ijskoud. Hij vermoordde hem, zonder enige vorm van wroeging, alsof het hem niets kon schelen!" zei James. "Maar weet je wat nog het meest vreemde was? Iets aan deze jongen klopt niet."

"Wat bedoel je?" vroeg Lily aan James, terwijl hij zijn blik afwendde. Sirius leunde naar James toe, hij wilde ook graag weten wat hij hiermee bedoelde.

"Ik weet het niet… Hij gaf me een ongemakkelijk gevoel. Toen hij tegen ons vocht bijvoorbeeld, gebruikte hij niet één onvergeeflijke vloek, hij gebruikte alleen maar Paralitis en Incendio. Naast Hunt heeft hij niemand vermoord. Het klopt gewoon niet. Voor dooddoeners zijn het getallen die ertoe doen, zij vermoorden en martelen zoveel mensen als ze kunnen. Deze jongen schakelde ons alleen maar uit om met Hunt af te kunnen rekenen. Hij maakte geen andere slachtoffers."

"Maar dat had wel kunnen gebeuren!" onderbrak Sirius hem met een knikje in James' richting. "Je hebt geluk gehad dat dat ster ding, jou niet te diep heeft gesneden. Want anders..." Sirius kon zijn zin niet af maken. Hij keek weg en probeerde niet te herinneren hoe hij James had gevonden, liggend in een grote plas van zijn eigen bloed.

"Het heet een shuriken." Informeerde James hem met een neutrale stem.

"Hoe weet je dat?" vroeg Lily, verbaasd dat James de naam van een dreuzel wapen, zoals een ninja ster, kende.

"Heler Thomas heeft dit aan mij verteld. Zijn ouders zijn dreuzels en hij kon het wapen identificeren aan de hand van mijn beschrijving." Vertelde James haar voor hij zich tot Sirius wendde. "Ik weet dat hij geprobeerd heeft me te vermoorden, maar weet je, ik denk niet dat hij me echt wilde verwonden. Hij heeft tot drie keer toe gezegd dat ik opzij moest gaan, pas toen ik hem aanviel reageerde hij. Ik heb hem per slot van rekening een lelijke snee bezorgd..."

"Waarom probeer je in hemelsnaam zijn acties goed te praten?!" riep Lily uit.

"Hij heeft geprobeerd te vermoorden en jij doet alsof hij gedwongen werd om dit te doen!" voegde een geïrriteerde Sirius toe.

James sloot zijn mond en boog zijn hoofd, waarom probeerde hij dit goed te praten? Hij had de woede in de ogen van de jongen gezien. Hij wist dat de jongen hem aan had gevallen met het voornemen hem te doden, maar iets in hem wilde dit gewoonweg niet geloven. En dan was er nog het feit dat de jongen hem zo bekend voor kwam. James wist niet waardoor het kwam, maar het voelde alsof hij hem ergens van kende. En zijn stem klonk ook zo bekend, James wilde het niet toegeven, maar de stem van de jongen deed hem denken aan Damien. Hij hield dit echter voor zich, hij wilde niet gekker over komen op Lily en Sirius dan hoe hij nu overkwam. Hij zuchtte diep.

"Ik denk dat ik gewoon niet kan geloven hoe zo'n jong iemand, zo slecht kan zijn." Vertelde hij hen.

Lily klopte troostend op zijn arm en Sirius keek diep in gedachten verzonken naar de grond. Hij begreep precies wat James bedoelde. Het was niet alleen gestoord, het brak ook zijn hart om zo'n jonge jongen betrokken te zien in een oorlog, waarbij hij ook nog eens een harteloze moordenaar leek te zijn.

Voor ze nog iets konden zeggen, keerde Damien terug, zijn armen vol met versnaperingen. Hij keek naar zijn moeder, terwijl zij haar man omhelsde, die er verslagen uit zag, en naar zijn oom die ook nogal van slag leek.

"Is alles wel oké?" vroeg hij terwijl hij de snacks op het bed naast zijn vader gooide.

"Nu ik deze chocokikkers en ijsmuizen heb wel!" zei zijn vader terwijl hij zijn favoriete snoepgoed pakte en naar Damien keek of hij de Kerstman was. Damien zuchtte diep en maakte de verpakking van een chocoladekikker open, en keek hoe deze op en neer sprong op het bed van zijn vader. Eerlijk waar, hij was ervan overtuigd dat zijn vader nooit volwassen zou worden.

* * *

Harry liep gestaag naar zijn kamer. Hij was mentaal en fysiek volledig uitgeput door de les die hij net had gehad van Lucius Malfidus. Gelukkig had hij de laceratusvloek onder de knie gekregen. Het was een lastige vloek maar het was hem uiteindelijk gelukt.

Harry's kamer bevond zich in een geheim stuk van het kasteel dat het thuis was van Heer Voldemort. Hij wist hoe belangrijk het was dat hij verborgen zou blijven, maar dat weerhield hem er niet van het kasteel te ontdekken. Een voorval toen hij zeven was, zorgde er echter voor dat hij zich verborgen hield. Zijn vader had een hele vleugel aan Harry toegewezen, als kind kon hij zich uren vermaken met het ontdekken van zijn deel van het kasteel en beleefde hij talloze avonturen.

Harry opende de deur en liep zijn kamer in. Het was een enorme ruimte en bevatte alles wat Harry nodig had voor training, relaxen en in principe alles wat hij zich kon wensen. Hij liep naar zijn enorme kledingkast en opende deze zonder zijn toverstok te gebruiken met een beweging van zijn hand. Hij haalde een casual blauw gewaad tevoorschijn, en wilde zijn donkergroene gewaad uittrekken. Hij zag zijn verschijning in de spiegel en nam een moment om naar zijn spiegelbeeld te kijken. Harry bekommerde zich nooit zo om zijn verschijning, aangezien hij er geen enkele moeite voor hoefde te doen om er goed uit te zien. Hij haalde een hand door zijn warrige zwarte haar en duwde de lokken die over zijn voorhoofd hingen uit zijn ogen. Terwijl hij dit deed ving het licht het ongebruikelijke litteken op zijn voorhoofd. Hij volgde het litteken met zijn vingers, dit was het enige aan zijn uiterlijk wat hij waardeerde. Zijn warrige zwarte haar, sprankelende groene ogen en de rest van zijn uiterlijk had hij geërfd van iemand die hij uit alle macht verachtte. Zijn vader had hem niet toegestaan om zijn uiterlijk te veranderen, hoe veel Harry daar ook om gesmeekt had.

Harry kantelde zijn hoofd en glimlachte toen hij zijn donkergroene gewaad uittrok. Ondanks dat hij pas zestien was, had hij al het lijf van een echte strijder. Zijn armen en borstkas waren zeer gespierd en hij had er hard voor gewerkt om dit lijf te krijgen. Eindeloze uren van training en workouts hadden geresulteerd in een lijf waar Harry niet anders dan trots op kon zijn. Hij was niet uitzonderlijk lang of kort, maar voor zijn leeftijd was hij perfect. Als Harry op school had gezeten, zoals zijn normale leeftijdsgenoten, dan was hij waarschijnlijk erg populair onder de meisjes geweest.

Harry had net zijn vrijetijdsgewaad aangetrokken toen er op zijn deur geklopt werd. Harry maakte een handbeweging en de deur ging open, in de deuropening stond Lucius Malfidus.

Harry was niet verbaasd om hem te zien. Er waren slechts twee dooddoeners die zijn vleugel van het kasteel konden betreden zonder wachtwoord, en één van hem was Lucius.

"Ja?" vroeg Harry, terwijl hij zich afvroeg wat Lucius was vergeten, aangezien ze zojuist vier uur samen hadden doorgebracht

"Ik wilde je nogmaals feliciteren. Het is ongehoord dat iemand in slechts enkele uren de laceratusvloek onder de knie krijgt." zei Lucius met een zweem van een glimlach.

"Het meeste wat ik doe en kan is ongehoord." antwoordde Harry met een grijns.

Lucius kon niet anders dan trots zijn op Harry. Hij kende Harry al sinds hij bij Heer Voldemort gebracht was, en door de jaren heen was hij gaan geven om de zwart harige tiener. Hij was degene die Harry als eerste liefkozend de "Prins van het Duister" had genoemd.

Lucius was ook ongelooflijk trots dat zijn zoon, Draco, de beste vriend was van de erfgenaam van de Heer van het Duister, aangezien dit ervoor zou zorgen dat zijn bedje gespreid zou zijn als Heer Voldemort de macht zou grijpen in de tovenaarswereld. Hij wist dat Draco al verschillende keren door Harry gered was van een straf van Heer Voldemort. Draco had namelijk nogal moeite met het volgen van regels en dit had hem al meerdere malen flink in de problemen gebracht. De groeiende vriendschap tussen de twee tieners zorgde ervoor dat de familie Malfidus een redelijk comfortabel leven kon leiden, en dit zorgde ervoor dat ze zo mogelijk nog arroganter en onaangenaam werden.

"Ik zou er graag bij zij als je deze vloek de eerste keer toepast in een duel." zei Lucius voorzichtig.

Harry richtte zijn blik op Lucius voor hij hem antwoordde, ze hadden de discussie al ettelijke malen gevoerd. "Ik heb je al gezegd dat ik er de voorkeur aan geef om alleen te werken." zei hij terwijl hij de deur van zijn kast dicht deed.

"Dat weet ik, en ik respecteer die keuze. Ik zou je alleen zo graag eens in een duel willen zien, ik denk dat het iets zal zijn wat ik niet snel zou vergeten." zei Lucius.

Harry trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. "Nou, dat kan nu eenmaal niet, dus probeer daar maar mee te leven." zei hij, de discussie hiermee meteen afbrekend.

Lucius reageerde hier niet op, hij wist wel beter dan in discussie te gaan met Harry. Voor hij nog iets tegen Harry kon zeggen, hoorde hij de deur open gaan. Hij dacht dat dit Bella was, aangezien zij de enige andere persoon was die zo naar Harry's kamer kon komen, en hij draaide zich om en zei met een sneer, "Ik zei je toch dat Harry de vloek in één sessie onder de knie zou krijgen, Bella!"

De grijns verdween echter als sneeuw voor de zon toen hij zag dat het niet Bella, maar Heer Voldemort was die binnen was gekomen. Zonder nog een woord te uitten, viel hij neer op zijn knieën en boog zijn hoofd voor zijn Heer.

Harry keek hier met afkeer naar. Hij had het hele 'aanbid mij, en gedraag je alsof ik een god ben' gebeuren nooit begrepen. De gedachte alleen al dat mensen dit binnenkort ook voor hem zouden doen, bezorgde hem een ongemakkelijk gevoel.

"Laat ons alleen." zei Voldemort met zijn ijskoude stem.

Lucius stond onmiddellijk op en verliet de kamer. Harry wachtte totdat Malfidus uit het zicht was verdwenen voor hij zich tot zijn vader richtte. Hij was verbaasd dat hij naar de kamer van Harry was gekomen, aangezien hij Harry meestal naar zijn vertrekken liet komen.

"Gaat het wel goed, vader?" vroeg Harry ongerust.

Voldemort nam een moment om de tiener die voor hem stond te bestuderen. Het geluid van Harry's stem was voldoende om hem te kalmeren.

"Alles is goed." antwoordde hij voordat hij verder de kamer in liep.

Harry keek naar zijn vader, hij wist dat hem iets dwars zat. Dat was niet zo moeilijk om uit te vogelen, maar Harry wilde hem niet tegenspreken. Hij wist dat zijn vader de reden van zijn bezoek vroeg of laat toch wel ter sprake zou brengen.

En inderdaad, Voldemort haalde een klein doosje uit zijn gewaad, en bestudeerde dit een moment voor hij het aan Harry gaf.

Woordeloos opende Harry het doosje en keek naar de inhoud. In het doosje lag een zilveren medaillon. Het had de vorm van een slang en had twee koppen aan het einde van zijn ineengevlochten lijf. De ogen van slang hadden een schitterende groene kleur en leken je te hypnotiseren. Harry keek naar zijn vader met een vragende blik.

"Dit medaillon behoorde toe aan jouw voorvader, Zalazar Zwadderich. Ik wilde dit aan jou geven." legde Voldemort uit, toen hij de gedachten van zijn erfgenaam las.

Harry bekeek het medaillon nu met een blik van ontzag. Voldemort hield ervan als hij het kind in Harry naar boven wist te halen.

"Dit medaillon heeft echter nog een bijzonder aspect. Het bevat namelijk een deel van mijn ziel, en ik vind het niet meer dan passend als je dit ten alle tijden bij je kan dragen."

Harry's uitdrukking veranderde van ontzag in begrip. Hij keek nogmaals naar het medaillon voor hij zijn blik op zijn vaders gezicht richtte.

"Waarom geeft u dit aan mij?" vroeg hij, terwijl hij zijn stem onder controle probeerde te houden. Voldemort hield zijn ogen gefixeerd op Harry toen hij antwoordde. "Ik wil dat je altijd onthoud wie je bent." zei hij simpelweg.

Harry voelde zijn hart een sprong maken. Hij wist waarom zijn vader zo dacht. Hij pakte het prachtige medaillon uit het doosje en keek ernaar. Hij hing de ketting om zijn nek en liet het medaillon met het gruzielement van zijn vader op zijn borst hangen, vlak naast zijn hart. "Ik ben en blijf uw zoon." antwoordde Harry zonder zijn ogen van zijn vader af te wenden. "Ik hoef daar niet aan herinnerd te worden. Ik weet wat u denkt, en het is niet waar. Dat ik niet in staat was hem te vermoorden betekent helemaal niets. Ik ben uw zoon, en uw zoon alleen. Ik ben geen Potter, dat ben ik nooit geweest." eindigde hij, zijn stem niets meer dan een fluistering.

Voldemort voelde een last van zijn schouders vallen. Hij had een hoop werk in Harry gestoken, en het was een beangstigend idee dat Harry wellicht nog enige compassie voelde voor de Potters, na alles wat hij had gedaan en alle moeite die hij had gestoken in de opvoeding van Harry. Hij liep op zijn zoon af en plaatste zijn handen op diens schouders. "Jij zult altijd mijn zoon blijven, dat weet ik nu. Niets of niemand kan jou van mij afpakken." zei hij voorzichtig.

Harry ontspande. Hij keek nogmaals naar het medaillon en een golf van paniek overspoelde hem. "Wat als er tijdens één van mijn opdrachten iets mee gebeurt? Wat als…"

"Maak je geen zorgen, het Medaillon draagt vele bezweringen met zich mee, inclusief één die het onbreekbaar maakt. Alleen jij, ok=f ik, kan het medaillon afdoen als jij het draagt. Wat er ook gebeurt, het kan niet van je afgepakt worden."

Voldemort glimlachte toen hij zag hoe de onrust uit Harry's ogen verdween, en hoe ze weer begonnen te stralen door het idee dat hij zo iets belangrijks bij zich mocht houden.

"Dank u, vader." zei Harry voor hij het medaillon onder zijn gewaad verborg. "Beloof me alleen, dat u niet aan Bella vertelt dat u me dit heeft gegeven. Ik denk niet dat ze er ooit overheen zou komen." eindigde hij met een speelse grijns op zijn gezicht.

Voldemort lachte, iets wat alleen Harry voor elkaar kreeg, en vader en zoon liepen naar de deur. Het was tijd voor het diner.

**AN: Wauw, dit is het langste hoofdstuk tot nu toe! Voor wie het al zeven hoofdstukken met mijn schrijfstijl uithoudt, dank je wel! Het vertalen van dit verhaal is een 'side project' van me, dat ik vooral doe om aan mijn schrijfstijl te werken (en omdat ik een enorme Harry Potter fan ben, die elke kans grijpt om zich in de wereld die JKR gecreëerd heeft te begeven en omdat kurinoone een geweldig alternate universe geschapen heeft).**

**Ik probeer om elke dag een hoofdstuk te vertalen, maar aangezien ik nog studeer kan ik dat niet beloven, maar ik doe mijn best!**

**Als je dit verhaal leuk vind, voel je dan vrij een review te plaatsen, en als je op de hoogte wil blijven van wanneer er weer een nieuw hoofdstuk geplaatst wordt, klik dan op de 'follow' button. **

**In het volgende hoofdstuk zullen we kennis maken met de beste vriend van Harry, én zal de orde een plan bedenken om de prins van het duister te vangen. **


	8. Hoofdstuk 8: Vriend en Vijand

**Disclaimer****: Ik behoud me geen rechten voor op 'Harry Potter' en alle herkenbare dingen behoren toe aan JK Rowling. Deze fanfiction is een vertaling van het briljante 'The Darkness Within', geschreven door Kurinoone. ( s/5957714/1/The-Darkness-Within-The-Rewrite)**

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 8: vriend en vijand  
**

Harry liep over het verlaten terrein dat villa vilijn omgaf. Hij wist dat er op dat moment een hoop dooddoeners in de Villa aanwezig waren, dus hield hij zijn masker bij de hand voor het geval hij deze nodig zou hebben. Harry was nog nooit zo moe geweest, hij had meer dan vijf uur achter elkaar getraind. Dit deed hij normaal gesproken nooit, maar de laatste tijd leek dit het enige te zijn dat zijn gedachten kon verzetten. Hij wist dat het kwam door alle opgekropte frustratie, die er op de één of andere manier uit moest komen. Urenlange trainingen, en natuurlijk de missies waar zijn vader hem op uit stuurde, leken de enige manier te zijn om dit voor elkaar te krijgen.

Harry versnelde zijn tempo en liep het bos in dat het oefenterrein van de hoofdvilla scheidde. Terwijl hij verder het bos in liep hoorde hij een geluid achter hem. Hij stopte niet met lopen, maar probeerde instinctief zijn zintuigen op scherp te stellen om er achter te komen waar het geluid vandaan kwam. Zijn toverstok was weggeborgen in het holster aan zijn onderarm. Hij liep door, en probeerde het te laten lijken alsof hij niet in de gaten had dat iemand hem achtervolgde. De voetstappen achter hem waren nu duidelijk te horen.

In een flits deed hij zijn masker op en haalde hij zijn toverstok tevoorschijn, hij draaide om zijn as en greep de persoon die hem achtervolgde vast. Harry sloeg zijn arm om de nek van de andere persoon, voordat hij realiseerde wie het was. Hij gooide hem tegen een nabije boom aan en richtte zijn toverstok op zijn keel. Harry was verbaasd toen hij de blonde jongen zag, die kreunde van pijn nadat hij hardhandig tegen een boom aan was gegooid.

"AU! Jij bent echt paranoïde, Harry!" zei hij boos.

Harry grijnsde vanachter zijn masker, hij deed deze af en borg zijn toverstok weer op. "Draco, waarom besloop je mij dan ook?" vroeg hij aan zijn beste vriend.

Draco Malfidus wreef over zijn achterhoofd en wierp Harry een boze blik toe. "Ik sloop helemaal nergens heen! Ik was gewoon stil, dat is alles." zei hij.

Harry had nog steeds een valse grijns op zijn gezicht. "Bang dat vader je zou betrappen?" vroeg hij spottend. Het was geen geheim dat Heer Voldemort een hekel had aan Draco Malfidus, hij gaf hem er de schuld van dat Harry werd afgeleid van zijn training en lessen. Voordat Draco antwoordde, wierp hij een behoedzame blik om zich heen. "Daarom zou je ook naar mijn huis moeten komen." zei hij.

Harry lachtte. Ze liepen samen verder naar de Villa, Draco was zichtbaar opgelucht dat hij niet alleen naar de villa hoefde te lopen. Nu hij samen met Harry was, was alles goed, en hoefde hij niet bang te zijn voor een confrontatie met Heer Voldemort. Was hij alleen geweest, dan was de kans groot dat hij zo'n confrontatie niet na zou kunnen vertellen.

"Wanneer ben je teruggekomen?" vroeg Harry, terwijl ze de heuvel beklommen.

"Ik ben al weken terug, maar mijn vader dacht dat het beter was als ik een tijdje bij je uit de buurt zou blijven. Hij zij dat je het nogal druk had met vanalles en nog wat, dus heb ik de laatste weken alleen maar thuis gezeten en mezelf rot verveeld." antwoordde Draco.

"Ik ben op wat missies geweest." zei Harry eenvoudigweg. Draco zuchtte diep. "Ik wou dat ik met je mee kon op die missies.." Harry snoof en keek hem geamuseerd aan. "Jij, in de strijd! Ha, dat zou ik welleens willen zien!" zei hij, terwijl hij genoot van de blik van verontwaardiging dit op het gezicht van zijn vriend verscheen. "Wat! Waarom niet? Ik kan heel goed dueleren!" antwoordde Draco met een waardige toon.

"Waarschijnlijk zou je constant aan je tegenstander vragen of je haar nog wel goed zat." lachtte Harry, waarop Draco hem een vuile blik toewierp.

"Het is geen misdaad om er goed uit te zien, maar daar weet jij natuurlijk niets vanaf. Wanneer is de laatste keer geweest dat je hebt geprobeerd om die bos haar van je te borstelen? " vroeg hij spottend.

Harry haalde zijn schouders op en haalde zijn hand door zijn haar, "Niet iedereen is even onderhoudsgevoelig als jij, Draco." Hij keek toe hoe zijn vriend moeite deed om een beledigend antwoord te bedenken, hij leek steeds roder te worden.

"Oh ja, nou jij bent anders…"

"Jij bent wat?" vroeg een ijskoude stem achter hen.

Draco draaide om en zag Heer Voldemort achter hem staan. Zijn rode, meedogenloze ogen waren op hem gefixeerd. Draco viel meteen op zijn knieën, zoals hem altijd was geleerd.

"Ik hoop dat je niet op het punt stond mijn zoon te beledigen?" vroeg Voldemort, de toon in zijn stem verraadde zijn afkeer voor de jongen.

"Nee, Heer! Dat zou ik nooit…" begon Draco.

"Ga!" beval Voldemort hem. Draco stond op en stond op het punt weg te lopen, toen Voldemort hem bij zijn schouder pakte. Hij bekeek de bleke, angstig kijkende jongen van top tot teen, met een blik van pure walging. "Jongeheer Malfidus, ik heb begrepen dat je op dit moment vakantie hebt. En laat ik je één ding duidelijk maken, dit is niet jouw huis en ik wil je hier dus niet meer zien!" hij pauzeerde en keek naar Harry, die hem met een vragende blik aankeek. "Je mag hier alleen komen als Harry je heeft ontboden, anders blijf je weg. Begrepen?"

"J-ja M-meester." wist Draco uit te brengen voorhij haastig vertrok, hij zag niet eens meer de woedende blik die Harry Voldemort toewierp.

Zo gauw Draco uit het zicht was, draaide Heer Voldemort zich om naar de donker harige jongen en zag dat deze hem woedend aanstaarde. Harry was nooit disrespectvol tegen zijn vader als er anderen bij waren, hij wachtte altijd totdat ze alleen waren.

"Wat?" vroeg Voldemort, terwijl Harry hem met een ijzige blik bleef aanstaren.

"Ik behandel uw vrienden toch ook niet zo?" zei Harry, terwijl hij recht in de rode ogen van zijn vader keek.

"Dat komt omdat ik geen vrienden heb. Die heb ik niet nodig en jij ook niet, en al helemaal niet als het van die nietsnutten en lafaards zijn als de jonge Malfidus."

Harry sloeg zijn armen over elkaar en keek naar zijn vader. "Ik heb Malfidus ook niet _nodig_, maar het is fijn om af en toe met iemand te kunnen praten die geen decennia ouder is dan mij!"

Heer Voldemort glimlachte en liep op zijn zoon af. Hij plaatste zijn handen op de schouders van zijn zoon en stond een moment over hem heen gebogen. Harry keek op naar zijn vader en voelde de boosheid wegebben. _Hij weet dat altijd voor elkaar te krijgen met slechts één blik, _dacht Harry.

"Waarom heb je een probleem met Draco?" vroeg Harry op gedempte toon.

"Ik heb geen probleem met hem. Ik vind alleen dat hij niet waardig genoeg om in jouw gezelschap te verkeren. En ik hous niet van de respectloze manier waarop hij met je praat." Heer Voldemort had genoeg gesprekken gehoord, om te weten hoe Draco met Harry praatte, hoe hij hem plaagde en soms zelfs belachelijk maakte. Er was voor Voldemort ieder keer veel wilskracht, en een interventie van Harry, voor nodig om kalm te blijven en Draco weg te laten lopen met al zijn ledematen intact.

"Nou en, dat is iets tussen mij en Draco." verzuchtte Harry, hij werd er moe van om hier telkens met zijn vader over te moeten discussiëren. "Maar goed, wat doet u eigenlijk buiten? Is de vergadering al afgelopen?" vroeg hij, in een poging het onderwerp te veranderen.

"Ja, het was al voorbij. Ik had verwacht dat je rond deze tijd al wel weer terug zou zijn in je vertrekken. Dus toen ik kwam kijken waarom je er zo lang over deed, zag ik wie je ophield." antwoordde Voldemort, met een knikje in de richting waarin Draco was weggelopen.

"Ik ontmoette hem hier pas een paar minuten voor u kwam. Ik was de tijd tijdens het trainen uit het oog verloren." zei Harry. Voldemort bekeek zijn zoon nog eens van top tot teen. "Je traint de laatste tijd steeds meer." merkte hij op.

Harry haalde zijn schouders op, "Je kan niet goed genoeg voorbereid zijn tijdens een oorlog, niet waar." Voldemort ging hier niet op in maar liep samen met Harry terug naar Villa Villijn.

* * *

Het was al laat en de meeste leden van de Orde wilden niets liever dan naar huis gaan. Voor Lily gold hetzelfde, ze zat aan de lange tafel met James aan de ene kant en Sirius aan de andere kant. Ze hoopte dat de vergadering snel klaar zou zijn, zodat ze naar huis en naar bed kon gaan. Ze keek naar haar man, die nog geen week geleden uit het ziekenhuis was ontslagen. Hij was gelijk weer aan de slag gegaan voor het Schouwers hoofdkwartier, ook al had hij van de helers het advies gekregen om 'het rustig aan te doen'. Lily schudde haar hoofd, de koppigheid van haar man was ongelooflijk. Haar groene ogen gleden over zijn nek, ze keek of er nog littekens te zien waren die hij over had kunnen houden aan de vreselijke aanval. Gelukkig kon ze niets ontdekken. Ze had eigenhandig een helende zalf gemaakt die moest voorkomen dat er littekens zouden ontstaan en had dat twee keer per dag aangebracht op de wond. Had ze dit niet gedaan dan had James nu een litteken gehad dat van net onder zijn linkeroor tot de achterzijde van zijn nek zou lopen. Lily was dankbaar dat hij er goed vanaf was gekomen. De aanval had zijn dood kunnen betekenen, maar James had het gelukkig overleefd.

Ze werd uit haar gedachten gehaald toen Perkamentus binnen kwam, en het geroezemoes om haar heen dempte in afwachting van de opening van de vergadering. Albus Perkamentus nam zijn plaats in aan het hoofd van de tafel en keek naar de vermoeid ogende groep mensen.

"Bedankt dat jullie allemaal zijn gekomen." begon hij, zijn blik gleed over de aanwezigen en hij stopte toen hij bij James, Sirius en Romeo was aanbeland. "Het is waar,"zei hij simpelweg. "Voldemort heeft een erfgenaam."

De atmosfeer in de ruimte veranderde gelijk. Alle aanwezigen hapten verrast naar adem, behalve degenen die al oog in oog hadden gestaan met de zoon van de Heer van het Duister.

"Hoe is dit mogelijk?" vroeg Anderling. "Als dit waar is, dan hadden wij dit toch allang geweten?"

"Ik geloof dat Voldemort hem voor iedereen verborgen heeft gehouden." antwoordde Perkamentus. "Zelfs de meeste van zijn dooddoeners wisten niet eens dat hun Meester een zoon had." hij keek in de richting van Sneep, die met een lege blik voor zich uitstaarde en probeerde de prangende blikken die hij toegewierpen kreeg te negeren. "Dat is de reden dat de orde nog niet eerder van hem gehoord heeft."

"Ik begrijp het niet," zei Engelbert Dop met een piepende stem. "waarom zou jeweetwel zijn zoon geheimhouden voor zijn eigen dooddoeners?"

"Misschien vertrouwt hij ze niet." probeerde Remus. "Hij is waarschijnlijk bang dat één van zijn eigen mannen een mogelijke opvolger uit zouden willen schakelen. We weten dat een hoop dooddoeners in de gunst van Voldemort proberen te komen, zodat als de tijd daar is en hij een een opvolger aan moet wijzen, ze hopen dat zij diegene zijn."

"Tsja, dat monster moet toch op een dag sterven, niet waar." gromde Dolleman.

Perkamentus zei niets, maar hij fronste wel zijn wenkbrauwen in reactie op Dollemans opmerking, zijn blik stond zorgelijk.

"Het lijkt erop dat het bestaan van de zoon van Voldemort een goedbewaard geheim is, ongeacht wat de reden daarvoor is." vervolgde Perkamentus. "Severus heeft bevestigd dat er onder de dooddoeners twee groeperingen zijn. Zij die geloven dat de zoon werkelijk bestaat, en zij die denken dat het niet meer dan een mythe is."

"Hij is geen mythe! Hij bestaat echt!" mompelde Sirius, terwij hij over zijn ribben wreef, die nog steeds beurs waren van de afranseling die hij had gehad.

Perkamentus keek hem aan met een verontschuldigende blik en vervolgde na een korte pauze zijn verhaal. "Er zijn dooddoeners die beweren dat ze al jaren de schaduw van een jongen zien in Villa Vilijn, maar niemand heeft ooit zijn gezicht gezien. Severus heeft gesproken met dooddoeners uit een lagere rang die de ingangen bewaken, en zij beweren dat ze regelmatig een jongen met een zilveren masker binnenlaten."

"Waarom zouden ze hem binnenlaten als ze niet weten wie hij is?" vroeg Romeo.

"Zij zeggen dat ze van Voldemort zelf het bevel hebben gekregen, dat als ze een jongen met een zilveren masker zien, ze hem geen strobreed in de weg mogen leggen." antwoordde Perkamentus. "Ze beweren dat Voldemort hen zelfs heeft geïnstrueerd, dat ze voor die jongen op hun knieën moeten vallen en hem nooit en te nimmer in de ogen mogen kijken."

Romeo keek verbaasd, met als de rest van de aanwezigen. Ze hadden nooit verwacht dat Voldemort zou toestaan dat iemand hetzelfde respect zou krijgen als dat hij van zijn volgers eiste.

"Hebben we een naam?" vroeg James nieuwschierig.

"Nee," antwoordde Perkamentus. "Niemand kent zijn naam. Iedereen noemt hem de Prins van het Duister. Een naam die gepaard gaat met geruchten die al een paar jaar de ronde doen."

"Wat voor geruchten?" vroeg Lily.

Perkamentus was een tijdje stil, zijn bik op de grond gericht terwijl hij zorgvuldig zijn woorden koos. "Jullie herinneren jullie vast onze laatste vergadering nog wel, waarbij we een aantal mysterieuze moorden bespraken waarvan niet bekend was wie de dader was?" herinnerde Perkamentus hen. "Ik zei toen dat ik vermoedde dat Voldemort zelf achter deze moorden zat, en het blijkt dat de dooddoeners hetzelfde denken." Perkamentus keek naar Sneep. "Severus heeft gerapporteerd dat er de laatste twee jaar het gerucht bestaat, dat Voldemort een geheime huurmoordenaar heeft, die hij inzet als hij één van zijn volgers uit de weg wil ruimen. Velen denken dat de Prins van het Duister deze huurmoordenaar is."

James keek naar Sirius en Romeo, en wisselde een blik van verstandhouding. Dit was een logische verklaring. De dooddoener die zich verborg in het oude pakhuis, kwam ogelooflijk bang over, alsof hij wist dat de jongen zou komen om hem te voormoorden. Zijn angst was nu logisch.

"Er moet haast wel iemand anders, naast Voldemort, op de hoogte zijn van de jongen!" riep Emmeline Vonk uit. "Het is onmogelijk dat Voldemort in zijn eentje een kind heeft opgevoed, zonder de neiging te hebben gehad om dat kind te vermoorden!" ze schudde haar hoofd. "Hij moet hulp gehad hebben."

Sneep keek naar Perkamentus voor hij zich tot Emmeline wendde. "Van wat ik begrepen heb, zijn zowel Lucius Malfidus als Bellatrix van Detta vanaf een vroeg stadium betrokken geweest bij de opvoeding van de Prins." zei hij. "Dit is nooit bevestigd, maar gezien de hints die ze geven in het gezelschap van andere dooddoeners, kan ik niet anders dan concluderen dat het waar is."

"Dat klinkt wel als Malfidus!" gromde Dolleman. "Hij moet altijd opscheppen.."

"Albus, is bekend wie de moeder is?" vroeg Anderling plotseling.

Perkamentus zuchtte diep, en duwde zijn halvemaan vormige brilletje terug omhoog op zijn kromme neus. "Nee, dit is niet bekend." antwoordde hij.

"Het zou Bellatrix kunnen zijn." oppperde Hecuba Jacobs. "Haar loyaliteit kent geen grenzen."

Sirius kon het niet helpen dat hij gromde om deze opmerking. Hij kon er niet tegen als iemand iets over zijn nicht zei, zelfs niet als dit orde leden waren. Hij en Bella waren altijd heel hecht geweest toen ze opgroeiden. Maar toen ze volwassen werden, ontwikkelde Bella een ziekelijk obsessie voor Voldemort. Ze wilde een dooddoener worden, en wat Sirius ook probeerde, ze wilde niet afwijken van deze beslissing. Ze bood haar diensten aan Voldemort aan en verliet Sirius, zonder ooit nog achterom te kijken. Sirius was hier nooit helemaal overheen gekomen.

"Ik zie Bellatrix er wel voor aan dat ze het kind van Voldemort zou willen baren." voegde Emmeline er bedachtzaam aan toe. "Ik bedoel, ze zou het als een enorme eer zien."

"Het kan Bellatrix niet geweest zijn." wierp Sneep haar tegen.

"Hoe weet je dat zo zeker?' vroeg Hecuba.

"Omdat ik Lucius heb geholpen een toverdrankt te brouwen voor haar, waardoor ze onvruchtbaar werd." antwoordde Sneep. "Kort nadat ze zich bij de Heer van het Duister had gevoegd, vroeg ze hierom. Ze wilde geen enkele 'afleiding' tijdens het dienen van haar Meester."

De aanwezigen vielen wederom stil, maar al vrij snel begonnen ze weer op gedempte toon met elkaar te fluisteren.

"Zoals ik al zei, haar loyaliteit kent geen grenzen." merkte Hecuba droog op.

"Er zijn verder geen vrouwelijk dooddoeners, niet waar?" vroeg Severijn Zonderland.

"Het hoeft niet perse een vrouwelijke dooddoener geweest te zijn." antwoordde Sneep. "Elke dooddoener zou maar al te graag zijn vrouw aanbieden, als de Heer van het Duister daarom zou vragen. Het zou voor hen alleen maar betekenen dat ze een stap dichterbij die felbegeerde positie van 'rechterhand van Voldemort' zouden komen."

Lily sloot haar ogen en vloekte mentaal, het was walgelijk hoe laag iemand bereid was om te zinken als het ging om het verkrijgen van macht en status.

"Maakt het überhaupt iets uit wie de moeder is?"vroeg Sirius. "Laten we de moeder even vergeten, maar laten we het in plaats daarvan hebben over de blaag!"

Alle blikken waren wederom op Perkamentus gericht.

"We moeten hem te pakken krijgen." stelde hij. "Als we heb te pakken kunnen krijgen, kunnen we Voldemort te pakken krijgen. Door de Prins van het Duister vangen, zal het zelfvertrouwen van Voldemort een flinke deuk oplopen." Hij ademde diep in voor hij verder ging. "Naast de vraag hoe we hem moeten vangen, hebben we echter te maken met een extra complicatie." Perkamentus keek opnieuw naar James, Sirius en Romeo. "De Schouwers van het ministerie, die er ook bij waren toen jullie werden aangevallen door de Prins, Willem Gasthuis en Jonathan Simons, hebben al verslag uitgebracht aan de minister. Zij hebben hun officiële rapport ingediend, en daarin onthullen ze het feit dat Voldemort een zoon heeft."

"Dit kan niet goed zijn." mompelde Sirius.

"Minister Droebel heeft het Magisch Arrestatie Team al opgedragen de Prins van het Duister de arresteren." verklaarde Perkamentus. "Ook heeft hij bevolen dat alle informatie omtrent de Prins uit de media gehouden moet worden, totdat ze hem daadwerkelijk te pakken hebben. Hij wil geen paniek veroorzaken. Als de Prins van het Duister gearresteerd is, zal hij de informatie naar buiten brengen."

"Waarom is dit een complicatie?" vroeg Dolleman. "Laat het Arrestatie Team hun werk doen en de Prins vangen! Onze prioriteit is om deze klootzak te pakken krijgen, ongeacht wie het is die dit voor elkaar krijgt."

Perkamentus verschoof ongemakkelijk, een vreemde actie voor een tovenaar die normaal gesproken kalm en bedaard was. "Als de minister de Prins van het Duister te pakken krijgt, zal hij hem meteen willen vernietigen." zei hij met een zachte stem. "Hij zal proberen zoveel mogelijk informatie uit hem los te krijgen, maar daarna zal hij hem meteen overdragen aan de dementors." Hij liet zijn blik over de aanwezigen glijden. "Als wij de Prins als eerste te pakken krijgen, kunnen we mogelijk meer informatie inwinnen. Als we het juist aanpakken, kunnen we hem gebruiken om Voldemort voor eens en voor altijd te verslaan."

Alle aanwezigen spitsten hun oren bij het horen van dit vooruitzicht. Ze keken naar Perkamenus, één en al oor.

"Hoe gaan we dat doen?" vroeg Tops.

"Voldemort zal er waarschijnlijk alles aan doen om zijn erfgenaam terug te krijgen." antwoordde Perkamentus. "Als hij weet dat zijn zoon nog niet aan de dementors is overgeleverd, zal hij er alles aan doen om hem te bevrijdden. Als we het goed plannen, en als Marcel er klaar voor is, kunnen we hem met een verrassingsaanval te pakken krijgen."

James voelde de bekende rillingen over zijn rug lopen, toen de naam van de zoon van één van zijn vrienden werd genoemd. Hij haatte het hoe de verantwoordelijkheid die voortvloeide uit de profetie op de schouders van Marcel kwam te rusten, nadat zijn Harry was vermoord door Peter en Voldemort. James had er veel zelfbeheersing voor nodig om zich niet over te geven aan de allesoverheersende razernij, die in hem opvlamde als hij terugdacht aan de avond dat zijn kleine man van hem was afgenomen.

Toen de profetie gemaakt werd, kon deze slaan op zowel Harry als Marcel, maar Perkamentus was ervan overtuigd geweest dat Harry de uitverkorene was. Nadat Harry was verdwenen, moest Perkamentus schoorvoetend toegeven dat hij het mis had gehad en dat Marcel de uitverkorene was geweest. Marcel had sinds hij oud genoeg was om een toverstok vast te houden een speciale training gehad. Deze training moest hem klaarstomen om het uiteindelijk op te nemen tegen Heer Voldemort, en hem te verslaan. James' werd uit zijn overpeinzingen gehaald, toen Romeo een vraag stelde aan Perkamentus.

"Het grootste probleem is: hoe vangen we de Prins?" vroeg hij. "Ik moet toegeven dat de jongen erg sterk en getalenteerd is. Hij duelleerde met vijf schouwers en dit leek hem geen moeite te kosten. Hoe kunnen we hem vangen als we niet weten wat zijn zwakke plekken zijn?"

"Waarom zouden we ons hier druk om maken?" reageerde Dolleman. "Waarom zouden wij hier onze tijd mee verdoen, als het ministerie hier al mee bezig is? Ik weet dat je zijn gevangenname wil grbuiken om Voldemort uit zijn schuilplaats te lokken, maar ik weet zeker dat we de minister kunnen overhalen om samen te werken."

"Alastor, de orde móet hem vangen." zei Perkamentus.

"Maar waarom dan?" vroeg Dolleman.

Perkamentus pauzeerde even en ving Dolleman's blik voor hij verder ging. "De Prins van het Duister is degene die Frank en Lies Lubbermans heeft gemarteld en vermoord." zei hij stilletjes.

Voor de derde keer viel de kamer volledig stil.

"Hij was degene die hen, en hun huis, in brand heeft gestoken met een magisch vuur. Dit vuur zorgde ervoor dat ze levend verbrand zijn…" Perkamentus moest stoppen, hij kon onmogelijk doorgaan.

De spanning die in de kamer rees was ondraaglijk. Iedereen was onmiddellijk Voldemort en zijn dooddoeners vergeten, het enige wat ze nu nog wilden was de Prins van het Duister te grazen nemen. Hij moest boeten voor de gruwelijke moord op de familie Lubbermans.

Frank en Lies Lubbermans waren gewardeerde schouwers en leden van de orde. Hun dood was afschuwelijk en was een flinke schok geweest voor de Orde. Het had achtenveertig uur geduurd om het vuur dat hen hun leven had gekost te blussen, toen het vuur geblust was was er niets dan as over.

Alle leden van de Orde waren aangedaan door hun veel te vroege dood, en nu dat ze wisten wie de verantwoordelijke was, wilden ze niets liever dan deze moordenaar te pakken krijgen en hem de straf geven die hij verdiende.

Lily vocht tegen de tranen die in haar ogen ontstonden en pakte de hand van James vast. Frank en Lies waren goede vrienden van hen, en toen Harry vijftien jaar geleden was vermoord, hadden zij James en Lily bijgestaan. Het waren goede mensen en ze hadden dit vreselijke lot niet verdiend.

"Ik zeg niet dat we de Prins alleen maar moeten pakken ter vergelding." zei Perkamentus, toen hij de gezichten om zich heen zag. "Maar de Orde heeft met de dood van Frank en Lies twee waardevolle leden verloren, en het is niet meer dan logisch dat de dader verantwoording aan de Orde aflegt."

Alle aanwezigen knikten instemmend.

"Wat moeten we doen?" vroeg Severijn.

"We moeten een waterdicht plan hebben." zei Remus. "We kunnen het ons niet veroorloven fouten te maken."

Het volgende halfuur werden er diverse strategieën voorgesteld, die allemaal meteen weer werden afgeschoten. Iedereen was in gedachten verzonken, toen opeens Sirius' hoofd omhoog schoot.

"Ik bedenk me ineens iets…" zei hij bedachtzaam.

"Dat werd ook eens tijd." mompelde Sneep.

Sirius wierp hem een vuile blik toe, maar negeerde de opmerking verder en wendde zich in plaats daarvan tot Perkamentus. "Jij zei toch dat Voldemort de Prins erop uit stuurt om Dooddoeners te vermoordden die een bedreiging voor hem vormen?" vroeg hij bevestigend. "Zou dat ook betekenen dat hij de Prins erop uit zal sturen om een bepaalde dooddoener te redden?"


End file.
